Do You Remember
by SweetLilB
Summary: ...And here she was four years later. She found herself no longer running, instead standing still in front of the house that belonged to the sun that had brightened her life…Jacob Black…and as she stood there, she remembered…
1. Chapter 1

**AN**- Hi everyone! Ok, so this is a song based fic that was going to be a one shot, but I swear, as soon as I started writing it, it took on a mind of its own. I am smiling as I write this because it is completely unraveling in my head. I can't wait to share it with you! The story is very light and fluffy, nothing too heavy. I am warning you now: the background is very loosely explained. I wanted the focus to be more on Bella and Jacob. It came to me while listening to the song "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean. The lyrics are interspersed through out, and set the mood for each section of this little slice of Bella/Jacob heaven. Reviews=love! (I am completely not against POSITIVE reviews!!!!)

**Disclaimer**- Duh. I wish I owned Jacob…le sigh…

…And so she ran as fast as she could. Away from the Cullens, away from Charlie, away from Jacob, away from Forks…she knew it was the only thing to do. The Volturi knew she had NOT been changed and they would have come for her. They would come for all of them .It was her decision and her burden to bear when she had looked into Edward's golden eyes and realized, this was not what she wanted. When she had flinched at his cold touch against her face and said no to everything he had offered, everything she had wanted so bad, realizing in that very moment that what she wanted was a world where she could live, breath, and FEEL. Bella wanted the thump-thump of a heart racing under the palm of her hand, feel the steady rise and fall of a warm chest…feel the reckless emotion of someone who loved her with no caution.

Bella wanted Jacob.

But she ran. She ran before he knew, she ran before Edward found out she was planning to run, she ran before she could hurt Charlie with another one of her lies. She ran for Edward, for the Cullens, for Charlie…she ran for Jacob…

They never found her, but Alice kept her updated thru emails. Bella never answered, but was satisfied in knowing her running had saved them.

The email came one day that the Volturi had decided to let Bella live, Aro still considered her an all too fascinating and curious creature to destroy. He knew someday there paths would cross again and had decided to let her be, focusing on other important issues for the time. Alice had then written how the Cullen's had moved on from Forks…and that Edward had moved on as well. Bella felt a weight off her shoulders the day she read that email, justified for all her running, free from the guilt of leaving Edward, finally knowing his years of life and wisdom made him understand and move on…Bella finally responded, thanked Alice and promised to reconnect with the family she so loved.

…And here she was four years later. She found herself no longer running, instead standing still in front of the house that belonged to the sun that had brightened her life…Jacob Black…and as she stood there, she remembered…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- **First Meeting! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!

To those who added this story, and me to your favorites, or to your alerts, I send to you cookies and kisses and an author's gracious thank you!

Just for reference, the lyrics to "Do You Remember" by Jay Sean are in bold italics.

Reviews equal love! Tell me what you loved or what you didn't love! Ideas are also welcomed!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anyone, though I light a candle every night, and say a prayer in the hopes that Jacob will fall into my bed…

* * *

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He had to remember to start stretching! He had been crouched over for too long, staring at the gears and parts of his latest piece of junk. He loved the simplicity of just figuring out what was wrong and fixing it, bringing new life into something people considered beyond broken…

…_Kind of like Bella…._

Jacob shook his head fiercely, as if that would plop the thought right out of his head. _No thinking about Bella today Jake!!!, _he internally screamed at himself. He removed his hands from the hood and pulled his arms up over his head and leaned back, face turned up into the sky. The sun was actually out for once and he smiled into the warmth thinking today was a good day, him alone with his hands and the simplicity of a beat down car.

Unfortunately for him, just the briefest, passing thought of her brought all his suppressed memories forward and all simplicity went out the window.

…_**I've been, thinking, about you…**_

He sighed. It would never end, would it? Four years since the day he realized he had truly lost her forever. Four years since she broke his heart once and for all. Four years since she had chosen…he wouldn't even say it in his head.

No one knew where she went; the Cullen's claimed to have no clue and put on a spectacular show of concern for her. How convenient that Edward vanished around the same time she did….Jacob felt his teeth clench together at the thought of those little bloodsuckers lying to his face, their angelic voices dripping with deceit. Jacob knew what was going on, what had happened. Bella was gone, Bella would never be Bella again. All she was now was a slab of cold, unyielding, heartless stone, living the life with her little bloodsucker of a boyfriend or husband or whatever.

Jacob felt his body shivering, little flashes of energy trickling up and down his spine as his anger set in. His sadness, his mourning for Bella had slowly become overpowered by anger over the years. It was anger over the fact that she hadn't chosen him, anger that she left without one goddamn word, anger that he meant so little to her, anger that he had fixed her when no one else could, and anger that she abandoned him for the very thing he was born to hate, the very thing that had broken her in the first place.

Jacob groaned inwardly and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. The need to phase slowly dissipated and he chuckled. All this time and it still pissed him off. He breathed again…and paused.

He breathed once more and froze.

The trembling began again violently, starting at the tips of his toes; vibrating his entire body, his nostrils flared, his pupils dilated. All the hairs on his arm stood straight up, his heart beating thunderously in his chest.

Jacob finally turned his head and whispered one word-

"Bella?"

* * *

Bella wasn't sure how she had wanted to finally announce herself to him, or if he was even home, but as she crept back around the house, she had seen him hunched over a car that could barely be called a car anymore. She didn't think she would feel this way, but as soon as she saw that, the memories had come rushing back to her so forcefully it had made her heart clench and her breath whoosh out of her as if she had been hit.

He was shirtless, and she grinned. Typical Jacob. His skin was as russet and golden as she remembered, his muscles more defined and he seemed…bigger? _How was that even possible?, _she thought. He was gripping the hood of the car open and from where she was she could see the grease on his hands, the rips and stains on his low slung jeans, and the grin on his face as he did what he did best…

…Fix things.

…_**And how we used to be then…**_

Bella felt a stab in her stomach as that time came to her, the time when Jacob ended up being the literal sun in her life. She had been in a fog of darkness and Jacob, _her_ Jacob, had slowly coaxed her out of it with his never ending desire to see her smile…his infectious warmth, and most importantly, the obvious love he felt for Bella. She smiled remembering that time, that precious time when she finally began to feel like herself again, whole, and alive, like nothing in the world could come between her and this boy with the beautiful smile.

She thought of the little moments they had shared together during that period that seemed so much longer than four years ago. Moments down at the beach, him picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, running at full speed toward the water as she screeched and screamed for him to put her down. The moments spent in the garage, foreheads almost touching as he taught her the mechanics of a car's engines. The time when they would sit at yet another ruckus and joyous bonfire, her snuggled under his blanket, his arm draped loosely around her shoulders. She would always end up falling asleep, the ridiculous heat emanating off of him would without fail lull her eyelids shut. He would always kiss her forehead tenderly, brown eyes full of immense love as he whispered to her and brought her to the truck and drove her home. She would pretend to sleep thru the entire ride, just because the moment was so real she did not want him or her to say anything to burst the bubble of perfection surrounding them.

…_**Back when we didn't have to end…**_

Bella snapped back to reality when she saw the sudden shift in Jacob's body. After all this time she still recognized the sudden changes and slight little twitches, even from where she was standing. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the subtleties, but not Bella. She clearly saw the slight trembling that was racking his body and immediately her heart began to beat so hard she was sure she was going to up and pass out. She almost felt she could touch the sudden shift in the air, how it seemed everything was paused, waiting to see what would happen.

The duffel bag she had been clutching so tightly at her side dropped from her hand. She sucked in a huge breath, and suddenly, it didn't matter if she was consciously breathing or not. Her lungs had shut down as Jacob had paused, and turned his head slowly in her direction. Bella clutched at her heart roughly as his gaze fell upon her face, his eyes as beautiful as they had always been. The same eyes she had looked into so many days and so many nights. Eyes she had always loved, even if she wouldn't fully give into the emotions behind them.

It was like a dream as his eyes finally met fully with hers.

For that brief moment, she saw in them confusion, and then that soft glow that she knew belonged to her…and for that moment, Bella's breath returned.

_**..We could start again…**_

She would tell him how sorry she was, drop to her knees in front of him and beg him for forgiveness, explain to him why she had run, explain to him that it should have been him all along…spend the rest of her life making it up to him and for making him hurt for so long. Her Jacob would understand, he would kiss her tears away and tell her it was ok, wrapping her up in his warmth and bringing the light back into her life once more…

…But just as soon as the thought was in her head, it was ripped out by the change in Jacob's face and eyes. He stepped forward, nothing there now, nothing but darkness and an emotion Bella never thought would be directed at her, not from Jacob, not from her Jacob…sheer rage.

Before Bella could say a word, before Bella could part her mouth and speak, before her brain could even process what was going on and sort out the million and one emotions and words floating thru her head, Jacob was in front of her…so close she could smell him, his scent flooding her nostrils, heavy, woodsy, earth and wind.

He was even taller now and she found herself staring almost at his chest. She managed to look up, and she gasped as she saw the emotion so raw and close to her own face now. Jacob's eyes were practically burning with anger, hurt, disgust…and yet all Bella wanted was to kiss him, to hold him, to press herself into him without words and make him feel how sorry she was and how much she loved him.

She felt all this until Jacob's beautiful full lips parted, and with a voice that Bella did not recognize as his said very slowly and venomously, "Leave".


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- **Reviews, alerts, and faves! Thank you so much guys! You are amazing and the reason I put all these crazy stories onto paper (or internet, if you will)! To those who reviewed, a special thank you to**toooldforthis**and** Ari Knight. **Your enthusiasm and love for this story mean a lot to me, and I appreciate reviews because they let me know what I am doing right, or what I am doing wrong! (P.S. this is definitely no longer a one shot).

I didn't expect this to come out so angsty, so hope you don't mind so much. I promise it will get better… It is a Bella and Jacob story, ya know…;-)

***again, lyrics from "Do You Remember by Jay Sean are in bold, italics.**

****Disclaimer- Although nothing is mine, a girl can dream….**

* * *

_So this was it?_ Bella thought. _This was how it happened? This is my welcome back to Forks?!_ She came here to him, before her father, before her friends, here to Jacob…only to be told to leave? She felt her eyes sting and cursed herself for being such a baby. She had been gone too long to revert back to her old damsel in distress ways.

She sucked in a deep breath finally.

"Jacob, I-"

Jacob's eyes narrowed and the rest of her sentence got swallowed up by her shut mouth. He stepped back a little bit, no longer hovering over her.

"Don't you _dare_ Bella, don't you dare say .word".

Bella's eyes widened and she too now took a step back. She had seen Jacob mad, she had seen him so furious he had exploded into nothing but fur and growls, but this; this was more than anger, more than rage. This was _hurt. _

"Jacob please, you need to hear what I have-"

Jacob practically roared as he turned his back on her, paused and then turned around, standing over her again, his face so close to hers that if she moved her face up one inch, her lips would be pressed against his chin. Bella felt herself shrivel underneath him, her face flushing red as he cut her off once more.

"LISTEN TO WHAT BELLA? You say you're SORRY? Sorry that you left me WITHOUT EVEN A GOODBYE? Four years Bella, FOUR FUCKING YEARS and you want to show up here without even a warning?" Jacob practically snarled as he looked her up and down. "What did you think? I would welcome you back with open arms? Good ol' Jacob always there when you need him, right Bella?"

Bella shook her head violently no.

"Jacob, no please, it's not like that… you don't know what I have been through…"

Jacob laughed at this, hard and loud.

"What you've been through Bella? That's funny, from what I understand, from what I have figured out these four years on MY own, is that you made your choice, you picked your knight in shining armor…why doesn't _he _help you with what you have been through?"

Bella's resolve finally crumbled as she stared into his dark, angry eyes, the way his jaw was set and the heat that was practically rolling off of his still trembling body. Everything he was saying was true, it stung like hell, but it was true. She should have told him everything, should have told him about the Volturi, should have told him why she had to run…but just for once, she wanted to save HIM. She had hurt him so much already, done wrong by him so many times, she thought for once, just this time, she was doing things right.

A sob escaped her lips and she immediately looked down ashamed. _Don't cry, don't cry…_she silently repeated. She wouldn't do this, wouldn't guilt trip him into not being mad at her, into letting her at least explain. She would face his anger; accept it as a badge of her love for him. She had come here first to make things right with him and she wouldn't leave until she did.

Here she was, after all this time…Isabella Swan, the girl who had stolen his heart with a smile and an attempt at flirtation. If possible, she was even more beautiful than Jacob remembered and the sight of her literally made his heart stop. Her hair was impossibly long, bangs swept across her face, soft waves falling around her shoulders. She was looking down, tugging and pulling at the fabric of her shirt and all Jacob could see was how small her hands were. He ached to grab her, pull her to his chest, kiss the part at the top of her head and murmur into her ear how much he missed her…but all he could see now was anger, anger so great that every breath was a struggle to keep himself from phasing.

How could she show up so nonchalantly like this? Didn't she realize what she had done to him? Jacob had suffered pain in his life, pain so great he wouldn't even wish it on that bloodsucker Edward…but this? This pain of her vanishing, the pain of her not choosing him, had broken him like no other pain. He had literally been lost. It had taken so much time to just be able to think of her without phasing and running…

Jacob sighed and looked down at her again. He saw her chest go up once and then slowly back down. He knew she was trying not to cry.

Brave little Bella.

He sighed again, knowing he couldn't continue to scream at her in rage. He would never get answers, or figure out what in the world was going on. He knew she hadn't been changed, that was obvious by the red flush that rushed into her face the minute he had yelled. He knew in the way he smelled her, not cloyingly sweet, but soft and…just _Bella_. He knew in the way her heart was hammering against her chest.

* * *

Jacob slowly regained his control as he took in all this, more for his sake than hers. He needed answers and knew he wouldn't get them this way. He felt the energy trickle out of him, the red haze clouding his mind faded and he was himself again.

"Bella," he finally said. "Look at me".

She shook her head no and he damn near chuckled.

"Bella, please. I am not going to yell at you anymore".

He saw her shoulders slump down a little and she finally looked up at him and crossed her arms protectively over herself.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

She bit her bottom lip, and looked at him, eyelashes all spiky from her unshed tears. Jacob fought the urge to wipe her eyes, curling his hands up into fists and letting them rest at his sides.

"I came because I needed to explain it to you. I needed you to know where I have been, why I left…I needed to tell you that I…"and she paused, her eyes shifting again to the hem of her shirt.

…_**There's nothing left to say…**_

"What Bella?" Jacob sighed. "What is going on here? I mean, you show up out of literally nowhere, standing here in front of me after four years! I mean, my God Bella…What am I supposed to think? All I can even begin to think right now is how much pain you caused me. You tell me Bella, am I wrong to not want you here?"

Bella tilted her head and looked at him sadly. "No," she said softly.

"Do you know what you did to me Bella? You killed a part of me and I don't think you even know it."

He placed his hand over his heart.

"This was yours, all you had to do was say the word, but you didn't. And then you didn't even own up to that fact Bella! You just left me, left _all_ of us. Not just me, your father, the Pack… You didn't even have the decency to tell me why, or where you were, or what happened…I loved you Bella, I would have died for you, but you didn't care…you didn't even care enough to say goodbye".

Jacob turned his head away from her. He couldn't even look at her. Just seeing Bella, just saying those things out loud to her, was bringing all the pain back, all that hurt welling up in his chest, threatening to spill out, threatening to belittle the anger he felt. Jacob promised himself he wouldn't crumble, not now, not ever again…

…And then she touched him, her soft tiny little fingers flitted across his chest, coming to rest on his heart. His skin practically lit on fire under her hand. She was looking up at him so intensely, her eyes sparkling under the sun.

"I have so much to make up for and explain to you," Bella said finally.

He looked down again, her little fingers splayed out across his chest, her other hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

All these years and she still did this to him. All she had done to him, and with one touch he was back to being scrawny Jacob Black, head over heels, unequivocally in love with Bella Swan.

"Jacob, I left because I was scared. I left because me, little clumsy ME was going to bring down an entire ancient clan of psycho vampires down on the people who meant the most to me…all because of another one of my selfish decisions".

Jacob frowned.

"Go on," he said, although his heart was racing and he knew she felt it.

She began to rub her thumb back and forth against his skin, staring at it as she did. He could sense her body's reaction to his skin against hers. Her pupils had dilated, her temperature had risen, and her mouth was parted slightly.

She shook her head and looked back up at him again.

"Edward never changed me," she finally said in a low voice. "I didn't want that, didn't want that life, didn't want…what Edward offered me…the future we would have… I realized that…that, what I had wanted, what I want, is something so much more different."

…_**Don't waste another day….**_

"Jacob, I messed up. I did, and I swear to you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to everyone, making it up to you…." Bella brought her hands up to his face, her touch so light Jacob wouldn't have felt it if he wasn't looking straight at her.

"Jacob, what I wanted…"

Jacob felt the entire world shift. His senses shut down and all he could breath, smell, see was Bella, Bella standing in front of him, Bella in ripped jeans, her Converse old and faded as she stood on her tippy toes, hands on him, her breath fanning out across his face. He looked at her face carefully; memorizing features he had pushed back into his mind in an effort to forget the pain. Her mouth was still achingly adorable, red from her nervous chewing. Her skin was still as pale as ever, and there, right under her eye was the beauty mark he remembered, and of course her eyes- eyes so wide and so open he found himself free falling into them.

_Get a hold of yourself Jacob, _his mind screamed.

He was too far gone, too far into it now as Bella inched her face closer to his.

"Jacob, what I wanted…" Bella brought her hands around to his hair, clutching it, bringing his face down so that their foreheads were touching "…what I want…"

Jacob knew he should run for the hills before she could finish the sentence. She would bring him nothing but heartache again. He should turn around and walk away right now and pretend he had never seen her….yes, he would just walk away and let her tell her sob story to Charlie and whoever else was willing to listen, not him….Not Jacob Black. He wasn't that guy anymore…

Or at least he thought he wasn't until she licked her lips and looked up at him with half closed, hazy eyes and whispered, "…what I want…is you".


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**- AHHHHH! Sorry for the long delay lovelies! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

I really didn't intend for this story to play out for as long as FOUR chapters, but honestly, I am loving the way Bella and Jacob are coming alive. I didn't intend for it to be as angsty as it has been, but I hope you guys understand it is COMPLETELY necessary. I mean really, four years Bella? ;-)

Anyway, again, lyrics in bold italics.

Naughtiness will be coming soon so hold on to your britches!

A GINORMOUS thank you to **YOU**, yea **YOU**!

Thank you for reviewing, thank you for adding me to your faves and alerts!

Please, do not BE SHY! Leave me a comment, leave me a review, tell me you HATE the story! I love feedback, and it only helps me make the story better!

Read on!

**DISCLAIMER- aint mine, boo!**

* * *

Jacob looked down, beautiful Bella, gorgeous Bella, the girl he had wanted his whole life, in front of him, head tilted up, lips parted sexily, leaning in to kiss him…beautiful, missing for four years without a word Bella…and that's when it hit him.

He was falling again, falling into the miserable little world of him loving Bella unconditionally and blindly. He promised himself he wouldn't. Four years had changed him, and although he realized with her standing in front of him like this that he still loved her, he would not allow himself to be hurt again.

"Bella, stop."

Jacob put his hand on her chest and lightly pushed her back. Bella's eyes snapped open and she flushed bright red. She opened and closed her mouth, shock written all over her face.

"Jacob…I thought..maybe…I don't know.."she stammered. "I just wanted to…"

Jacob sighed, running his hands thru his cropped hair.

"You wanted to what Bella?"he asked angrily. "Just kiss me and make me forget everything? Make me come back to you? Yea, I heard that line before and look where it got me…it didn't get me anything…it didn't get me you."

Those last words hung in the air, thick with emotion and meaning.

Bella sighed. "I know Jacob," she said softly. "I owe you so many explanations. I just…I didn't think. I just came here. I just knew I had to see you. I just needed to see you, to talk to you."

Jacob nodded and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down again.

"Fair enough," he said. "Well we are both here now, so let's talk Bella."

With that, Jacob turned and began walking towards the house, the house where he and her had shared so many memories. He didn't say anything, just began walking, knowing she would follow him.

It broke his heart to know now they were going back inside as basically strangers. He knew nothing of this Bella, of whether she was the same person, the same Bella he loved. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, if he should even let her in the house. He knew he at least owed her the right to explain. God, he hated being nice sometimes.

Jacob sat down at the table and with his foot kicked the opposite chair out for her. He watched as she looked around, smiling faintly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He knew she too was remembering all the times they had shared in this house. He cleared his throat, and motioned for her to sit, not allowing any time for the moment to get too intimate as it had earlier, earlier when he had almost lost his mind and let himself fall into Bella all over again.

But as she sat there across from him, Jacob knew he was in for the battle of his life.

* * *

Bella mentally cursed herself.

How could she be so STUPID?!

She had no idea what had come over her…what made her grab him like that and try to…

Bella couldn't even think.

She was nuts.

She had officially lost her mind.

She knew exactly why she had come here and it wasn't to kiss him, at least she had not thought so at first. The minute she had seen him, standing there, shirt off, and he had turned to look at her, she felt a heat and desire like she couldn't even remember suddenly shoot thru every part of her body. Every rational thought, every word she had for him, every apology and explanation had rushed out of her head and she had been left standing there clumsy and speechless, same old Bella.

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF BELLA SWAN!!!, _her brain screamed to her.

She looked across at him, across the expanse of this oh so small table, a table where they had crouched over books together, sat side by side as she attempted to eat without him stealing bites off her plate, a table where they shared so many memories as friends…or maybe it was more?

It was so blurred now to Bella after all these years. She knew it was more than friends, no friend looked at her the way Jacob would, his eyes burning and bright, that smile creeping across his face as he stared at her wordlessly.

She had always chalked it up to just being a crush, always telling herself he loved her as a friend more than anything. It had been dumb, ignorant, unquestionable denial. Bella knew what her choosing Edward would do to him, and she had been so close to doing it anyway.

She sighed. She had to set things right with him, and she would never give up on him, even if he had given up on her. Seeing him sit there, arms crossed, his hair cropped short, maturity written all over his face and that scowl, a scowl so intense it furrowed his eyebrows till they nearly met in the middle, was still the most beautiful thing she had seen in the last four years. Jacob was definitely not "kind of beautiful", as she had so wrongly labeled him. He was EVERY kind of beautiful.

Bella literally ached for him, she had to keep her fingers curled tightly into her palm, and she had to look away from him every few seconds. She swore she had to be the stupidest person in the world. He was beyond mad, he was livid, hurt, betrayed and beyond the point of understanding. He was also probably shocked to even see her here…probably assuming she had been turned after all this time.

Bella knew all this! Yet as she stared at him, stared at all the exposed golden skin, all she could think was of how badly she _wanted_ him, all the nights she had stayed up thinking about him, of seeing him again, of her little fantasies involving him…it was ridiculous. She truly had lost her mind.

* * *

Jacob watched the different emotions and thoughts running across Bella's face. He still could recognize when she was thinking, when she was caught up in her own little dialogue. Her eyes would be down, chewing on her bottom lip while she continually tucked her hair behind her ear. Jacob wanted nothing more than to be annoyed by this, annoyed by how well he still knew her body's little nuances, annoyed that he wasn't pressing her for answers, annoyed that he was sitting there just…just..STARING! He was literally basking in the fact that she was alive and breathing in front of him. His initial anger had long since gone, and although he could not bring himself to actually do it, his mind raced with images of touching her cheek, stroking her hair, brushing his lips across her jaw bone, across that sweet little mouth…

_JACOB BLACK!!!! _Jacob groaned internally. What the hell was his problem? She had been gone four damn years, without one word and all he was thinking about was how appealing she looked sitting in that damn chair?

Jacob sighed and forced himself to be present, in the now, at that moment. Bella was staring at him, her head cocked to the side, all her mahogany hair falling to one shoulder. She was looking at him as if she had said something, and all he could her was the roaring in his ears as he forced himself to not brush the hair back so he could continue to stare at the delicate little shadow of her collarbone.

"Sorry Bella, you were saying?" he finally mustered. Bella looked down at the table again, running her fingers through the ridges and grooves.

"I was saying that I don't even know where to start Jacob," she replied. "I don't even know if you are willing to hear everything I have to say. Promise me Jacob, that you will let me finish." She stared at him, eyes wide, slightly shiny with her unshed tears. She leaned forward as if she was going to grab his hands, and Jacob prayed she wouldn't or they both would be doomed. At the last minute, she seemed to realize what she was doing however, and she stopped, bringing her hands back to the table in front of her.

"Jacob, if you still hate me after what I have to say, then fine. There is nothing I can do but tell you why and where I have been. I came here, to you first, because I know I owe you that much, so please, before anyone else gets into this, before it becomes craziness, let me just sit here, as Bella, and tell you everything," she said softly.

…_**Just you and me tonight…**_

Jacob's heart pounded thunderously in his chest. How could one damn girl, one so tiny and frail like Bella, manage to tear his heart to pieces to the point that he hated her, wanted to never think of her again, yet at the same time, make it beat faster at just the mere sight of her, the sound of her voice?

Jacob wanted to phase. Go running, do something. He needed to clear his head. Suddenly, this room was too small for the both of them; the air was too thick with something he wasn't ready to deal with.

He stood up suddenly.

"Bella, I can't do this," he replied, his voice deceptively calm, a complete opposite of the internal trembling he felt. "I just, I can't. Not right now. It's just too much, too soon. I still can't even accept the fact that you are REAL, here, in front of me, after all this time. I can't handle anything else right now."

* * *

…_**.everything will be ok…..**_

Bella was losing him. She knew it as soon as she saw the subtle shift in his eyes. They went from understanding, maybe even loving?, to two cold points of anger and she literally saw the emotional wall go up as he stood up from the table.

God, he was so tall…damn it, Bella focus!!! she screamed to herself.

She stood up right in front of him and stared up at his face. Standing this close to him, she could feel the heat radiating off of him, making it all that much harder to say what she had to say.

She carefully placed both her hands on his chest, marveling just for a moment at how her skin glowed against his, how pale she looked in comparison to his sun kissed glow. Bella had missed this so much, the feel of his warmth under her hands, next to her; just around her…she had come back for this, for this contact, for his voice, for the chance to see his smile, that special smile that belonged to her. Bella wanted him, she wanted to stand up and kiss him, to drag her hands through his hair, wrap her legs around him and kiss him until he couldn't stand.

She sighed and wished the thought away. Right now, she needed to set things right with him.

"Jacob, I am real, and I am here. I am not a…" she let the words trail off. "I am still Bella, and you know this, feel me…" She pressed her hands more firmly into his chest and stared up at him, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Jake…"she whispered. "I am here"

Jacob, without removing his eyes from hers, brought his arms up slowly, and Bella nearly gasped as she felt his hands covering hers in the faintest of touches. She watched his eyes light up for a moment, and then he blinked, breathed and the light was gone.

He moved his hands away and sat back down.

Bella sighed. She knew it was progress and she inched her chair close to him.

"Don't run on me, I know I did it to you but I am begging you, do what I didn't do…"

Jacob ran his hands thru his hair and sat up straighter in his chair, looking mildly amused.

"And what is that Bella?" he asked.

Bella paused for just a moment, and finally, replied, "Give me a chance"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**- WOOT WOOT! Reviews are soooo awesome. Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!

I take reviews seriously, and always try to appreciate and implement what you guys suggest and what it is you love.

aerobee82- I am soooo sorry for all the angst. When I first started writing this, I wanted it to be a one shot, no angst, very light and fluffy. It is based on a very fluffy song..however, as with some stories, the minute it came out, I just started going wherever Jacob and Bella wanted me to, and at this point it was somewhere angsty. I promise you, stick with them, good times are a-coming!

Again, all you sexy reviewers, thank you!

And now, on with the story!

(as always lyrics are in bold italics, and Jacob and Bella do not belong to me ::insert major sad face..here!::)

Please also, tell me if you find the p.o.v. of this story as a whole confusing. Its third person, but then third person thru Bella/Jacob. I try to differentiate with a line in between.

* * *

…and there it was finally, the Bella Swan who could rip through Jacob's armor, and pierce him right thru the deepest recess of his heart.

"Give me a chance," she had whispered, her eyes full of what could only be described as sheer hope. He knew she didn't deserve this, knew this was wrong, but he couldn't torture her anymore. Somewhere, inside his head, Jacob knew he wanted to know where she had been, why she had left, why she couldn't trust him enough to let him protect her, and why she had come back just as she had left…Bella Swan, clumsy, beautiful….and human.

"Fine Bella," he said finally sitting back in his chair.

Bella smiled faintly and sat back, crossing her arms nervously over her chest, "Well where should I start first?"

Jacob arched his eyebrow, and cocked his head slightly. Was she really asking him where she should start?

"Seriously Bella?" he asked.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"Yea, I know…." She said softly. "I guess I should start at the part where I left…"

Jacob nodded and said a little sarcastically, "I think that's a perfect start Bella."

Bella looked up at him, frowning a bit, "Jacob Black, you said you would give me a chance, knock off the sarcasm."

Jacob felt his lips curl a bit into an almost, slightly there smile. As much as he hated it, he loved that she still retained some of the things he remembered. She was sitting in his kitchen, knowing full well how he felt about the whole situation, knowing how angry he was, and she still had the nerves to fight him back, even if it was just with a petulant little sentence. He felt his heart beat a little faster at the idea that maybe she really was still Bella completely.

"Ok, no more remarks. Go on," he said. "I am going to grab some water. Do you want?" Jacob watched her cheeks blush slightly, and she nodded. He grabbed two water bottles, setting one down in front of her, and opening his to chug. He pointed the open end at her. "Continue", he said.

Bella ran her finger up and down the side of the bottle, trails of water pooling onto the table. She was nervous, Jacob knew it. He could sense it in how her body was acting. Her heartbeat was erratic and he could feel the nervous energy flowing off of her.

In one way, he liked it. It was her punishment.

Yet another part of him wanted nothing more than for her to curl up in his lap and him to soothe her.

Jacob sighed again and forced himself to stop thinking so damn much and just listen.

"Jacob, I," she began. "I left because I had to. I left because the Volturi knew I wasn't a…" she paused.

"_Bloodsucker_?" Jacob offered, the word practically hissed.

"Yes, a vampire," Bella said, choosing to ignore his disgust. "They found out that I had said no to Edward, they knew it the minute the words left my mouth…and the minute that happened, everyone I loved was put in danger….again." Jacob watched her open her water bottle, taking a small sip, staring at the cap on the table.

"Jacob, I was so selfish," she said softly. "Since I came to Forks, everything revolved around ME. Everyone risked everything for ME. I was weak little Bella, Bella who couldn't walk two steps without needing a vampire AND a werewolf protecting her!"

She took a deep breath, and looked up at Jacob again. Jacob felt the tug at his heart as she bore her eyes into his.

"I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me Jacob," she said. "So I ran. I ran as far from Forks as I could, I broke contact with everyone, I left everything behind in the hopes that everyone would be safe, safe from the Volturi…safe from me."

Jacob watched her head fall as she said those final words, and instead of feeling remorse, he felt anger, uncontrollable anger! How did she even think SHE could offer protection? That she could save the whole damn town?! That her best solution was to run away and leave them all? LEAVE HIM?

He felt the words rising out of his chest, "Are you fucking serious BELLA?!"

She looked up; eyes wide, mouth open in shock.

"Wha-?"

Jacob cut her off, leaning forward, glaring into her face, his voice low and controlled. "Bella, who did you think you were? What did you think leaving would do other than hurt us? You ABADONDED us BELLA! You didn't leave, you abandoned us! You left the one place you would have been safe, the one place you would have been protected. Did you think we could have done anything if God forbid they had come after you out there?"

Jacob tried to control himself. He took deep breaths and sat back, his voice softening as he stared out the window. "Bella, I didn't know where you were…I thought you were one of them…and none of them even had the decency to tell me where you were. They all pretended not to know."

Jacob sighed and looked at her again, looking so little. The thought that something could have happened her, the thought that he was helpless, just broke him to pieces.

"Bella, that first year all I could think was that they had turned you. I thought I had lost you forever and that in choosing your new life, I had been forgotten. I knew you didn't pick me Bella, I knew this, and I knew no matter how strong I was, no matter that I was a freakin' werewolf, there was nothing I could do about it. But nothing, nothing hurt me more than knowing you could so easily throw me aside."

Jacob heard a little gasp escape her as she stood up and kneeled, smack dab in front of him. She grabbed his hands and clasped them tightly. Jacob felt the same familiar warmth he felt whenever she touched him. She looked breath taking.

The sun was just beginning to set, the sky cast in the beginning faintly orange light. It glowed through out the house and Jacob sighed as Bella looked damn near angelic sitting at his feet. All her flyaways caught the light, creating an almost halo like affect around her head. The sun shone on her soft ivory skin, and he could count the little veins streaked across the thin flesh of her eyelids. Her lips looked fuller, red from all her nervous nibbling and now, she had actual tears falling softly on her cheeks. He looked down again at their hands, how beautiful her small tiny hands were against his, how fragile she was.

"Jacob, I would never," she whispered, her tiny nails digging into his skin. "Ever throw you aside. You, you were my sun… I just, I was tired of hurting everyone, tired of everyone rescuing Bella Swan. I knew I had a chance, I knew I could do this one thing for you, for everyone. Jacob, the Cullen's didn't know where I was either. They were just as in the dark as you. I just ran Jacob, I didn't think, I just ran and for that I am so, so very sorry"

Jacob looked up at the ceiling, attempting to control his thoughts. He no longer felt anger, just sadness at what Bella had done, what she had been through, why she did it…but one question remained unanswered.

"Bella, why didn't you let…" he paused, closed his eyes briefly, and began again, "Why didn't you let Edward change you?"

Bella sat back, releasing his hands. He briefly noted how light his hands felt without the pressure of her squeezing them, and how he missed it already.

Jacob found himself staring at her, watching her movements between sentences, her little quirks and nervous ways. She tugged at a hole in her jeans, twirling the ripped fabric over and over till it pulled off. She held it in her fingers, twirling it in the fading sunlight, finally drawing her attention back to him. His heart beat like crazy as he waited for an answer.

* * *

Bella felt as if someone was playing the drums in her ears, her heart was beating so hard and so fast. This was her chance. This was her moment to make up for everything, if he would have her. This was when she told Jacob Black, the man she had spent the last four years dreaming, wishing, and lusting for that she hadn't picked Edward in the end, no. She was here in Forks because everyone was safe now, and Jacob could be hers. Would be hers.

_Not so fast Swan_, she thought. _He needs time. Explain to him. Don't throw yourself at him… yet._

She took a deep breath, and began to explain.

"I didn't want that life anymore," she said. "With Edward everything was so fast, so breath taking, so rushed and so much of a blur to me…I never had time to really, REALLY think." She ran her fingers thru her hair nervously. "Jacob, I realized…I realized I wanted life. I didn't want to live forever in a cold bubble, away from family, away from my friends, whether it was with Edward or not. I wanted the pain of life, the pain of love… I wanted to live, to breath…"

She tossed the little fabric of jean she had been playing with onto the floor and looked up at him as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She saw the little twitch in Jacobs face as she finally said, "I want to _feel_ Jacob, and that's why I am sitting here, as a human."

Bella knew he felt something in the way his steely gaze had shifted. She could see from here, with all the sunlight pouring in, how his eyes had widened a bit, and his chest had risen and fallen slightly, indicating a deep breath. His hands were clenched tightly at his lap and Bella wanted to scream with joy. She knew he understood at least a little bit of what she had meant, and that was a good, no, an amazing start.

Bella felt the air thicken as they continued to look at each other. She swallowed, and it sounded like the whole room echoed. Jacob finally cleared his throat, and she saw his fingers loosen, and he finally settled them behind his head.

"So where have you been?" he finally asked.

Bella shrugged, "Here, there, everywhere. I never stayed in one place too long. It was one long road trip, I never wanted to settle anywhere, not with the Volturi most likely on my tail, and especially not when my heart belonged here in Forks."

Jacob nodded, gazing out the window as the sky now turned fiery red and purple as the sun began its final descent. Bella watched his profile, the sunset casting a haze around his face, and felt the skin between her breasts flush. He was so beautiful, even more so than she had remembered. The years gone had aged him, but in a good way. His face fit his body now, still as handsome as ever, but mature now, with a hardness in it that not only made her sad, because she knew she had done that to him, but also stirred her in a way she couldn't even begin to understand.

She sighed loudly and he broke his gaze from the sunset and looked at her.

"So all these years you just moved around, huh?" he asked finally, his eyes golden and fiery.

"I stayed sometimes weeks in one spot, never more than 4-5 months at a time," Bella replied. She saw his jaw twitch and he rolled his neck, a loud popping noise startling her. Just that act made Bella want to groan out loud at the sight of his muscles stretching just underneath the surface of his skin. He cracked his knuckles and leaned forward.

"Meet anybody?" he finally asked.

Bella wanted to laugh. Maybe, maybe this was a confirmation of still there feelings? She mentally told herself no, not to get ahead of herself. She looked at him and smiled softly, "No, just lonely old Bella, all by herself in the great yonder."

Jacob snorted, but she could tell by how the little twitching right under his jaw bone ceased and his shoulders seemed to drop in relaxation, that it mattered to him that the answer was no.

"Its getting late Bella," he said.

Bella nodded. She knew things with him and her were far from repaired but this felt so…so _right_. She didn't want to leave, didn't want to face the world yet. This, right here, was where she belonged. Bella felt herself literally hurting at the thought of leaving. After being here after four years only confirmed to her how much she loved Jacob Black. She was madly, irrevocably in love with him and whether it was today or tomorrow, she knew she would make him know it.

* * *

Jacob sighed as he watched Bella stand up and brush imaginary dust off the seat of her jeans. It was twilight finally, and the sky was breath taking. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked over to the door frame, leaning against it and staring out into the sky.

Jacob wanted to go over and hold her, enjoy the moment together. It took all his strength to stay rooted to the ground. He watched her, until she finally smiled and looked at him over her shoulder.

She was so beautiful.

"Jacob?" he heard her soft voice ask.

"Yea?"

"Don't make me go," she whispered.

Jacob had wanted answers and he had gotten them, albeit they were not as detailed as he wanted but they were answers. The bottom line was Bella was alive, Bella was still here, Bella was being same ol' no thinking Bella when she left, trying to keep them protected…He sighed. He had built such a huge wall around his heart, he didn't know if he could ever let that wall down again…yet even as he thought that, he felt his conviction waver.

…_**if its alright with you…**_

She turned completely and walked back to him, her hand reaching out and gently touching his arm. She felt soft, and so hesitant. Jacob looked down at her; she looked even shorter now to him, thanks to his continued growth. She was looking up at him, REALLY looking up, her eyelashes spiky from her previous tears.

"Jacob, I know I don't deserve kindness from you, but I feel safe here," she ran her hand down his arm and Jacob felt an involuntarily shiver run down his arm. Oh boy, he thought. She ran her hand down to his wrist where she let her fingers trail over the bones of his wrists, slowly, then down his fingers till she brought her hand back up to her mouth, where suddenly she became nervous and began to bite her nails.

Jacob couldn't help but smile a little bit. She was just so damn beautiful and cute and…a million other adjectives Jacob could use. He suddenly realized how much he was praising her, GOD, he was such a sucker! She had been here, what? A couple of hours and already he was admiring everything about her?

How couldn't he, though, when she was standing there so sweetly, looking up at him with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes?

"Jacob, I don't want to face the world yet, I don't want to be out there," she said softly. "Just please, I will sleep on the porch if you want me to; just don't make me leave, please, just for tonight."

…_**then its alright with me…**_

And before tough as nails, four years hardened Jacob could object, the Bella loving Jacob took over and he found himself saying, "You can stay."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**- **Big shout out to my reviewers, and those who added me on their favorites list!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**A personal thank you to NewMoonFan, Sarah, and Pooks! Not just because you gave me beyond deserved reviews, but you also hinted at things that worked in my story, which helps me make a better story for you to read and for that, a giant wolf howling thank you.**

**I am sorry I haven't thanked each one you personally, but believe me when I say I read each one and try to take your advice/criticism, and awesomeness into consideration and use it to better my story. **

**A few of my reviewers have asked questions about THE PACK (rawr, lol). I have to tell you I haven't quite decided if I want them in this story or not. I want to just focus on Bella and Jacob so I have a pretty rockin' excuse to keep them away, for now… However, any suggestions on how to bring them in, or if I should go longer with this story, feel free to pm/ or review!**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**(I think I am done stressing after this chapter, maybe some fun times are ahead…stay tuned!)**

* * *

Jacob had never realized it but apparently he had a good side and a bad side, a little devil and an angel that resided in his head…and they were currently engaged in a battle as he watched Bella drag her duffel bag into the house, just reinforcing the fact he had given her permission to stay…

…the night…

…When no one was going to be home thanks to a very important council meeting at another tribe…

Jacob groaned inwardly as he remembered that little fact and tuned into the battle of good and evil in his brain.

_This is perfect! You two can spend the night catching up, getting to know each other again!, _said the good Jacob.

_Pffft, catching up? Are you serious? That little bitch left you without ONE word Jake, don't be a fool, kick her ass OUT!, _bad side countered. _On second thought, she does look absolutely delicious._

Jacob had to agree with devil side as he looked at Bella hunched over her bag, attempting to pull the zipper open and failing repeatedly. He watched her huff, blowing a piece of hair out of her face, her lips pursed perfectly, and a frustrated grunt emanating from her throat.

_She could be blowing something else, _devil side said with a sneer.

_Absolutely not! _replied good side. _This is Bella! She hurt you, yes, but you can take this time to heal! Ask her where she has been! This is what you secretly wanted all these years, to have her to yourself, no one else, no Edward, no fairy tales, just you and her._

_WHAT A RIOT! _bad Jacob said laughing. _He just wanted to bone her! Hey Jakey boy, I say do it! Then kick her out in the morning! Ha, that will teach her a lesson!_

Jacob had enough and could not even believe what the hell was going on in his head! He shut the voices up and took a deep breath.

Here he was. Against his better judgment, again, he had agreed to let Bella stay the night. He couldn't help it. He knew at this point in time, he barely knew who this girl, no, actually, who this _woman_ was. However, the hope in her eyes, the way she had looked at him as she tried to explain her actions, it was all his Bel- no, it wasn't Bella. Those few seconds where she had touched his arm, and then nervously began biting off her fingernails was the girl he loved, the girl that was once his Bells.

He sighed as he continued watching her pull at the zipper. Finally, it tore off her in her hand, as she tumbled backwards with a shocked expression on her face. She turned to look at him slowly, a red blush staining her cheeks. Jacob had to force himself not to laugh as she smiled shyly.

"Yea so, at least you know one thing hasn't changed about me," she said with a soft laugh. She got up and dragged the bag over to the couch, propping herself up on the arm rest.

"So…" she said.

Jacob sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen counter, lacing his fingers behind his head. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

"So what?" he asked, and they stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, she laughed out loud and Jacob felt for a moment the warmth of the memories when they would do nothing but laugh, not stare at each in awkward silence.

"Ok this is weird, even under our circumstances," she said standing up. She walked toward the kitchen and paused, touching his shoulder lightly. He could see her eyes even clearer now, sparkly flecks hidden within the dark brown. She tilted her head and smiled a little, her full lower lip pouty and pink. Jacob found himself staring at her mouth for a moment, losing himself in the short memory of their kiss…

"So are you?"

How he had found himself growling into her, grabbing her, parting her cute little mouth..

"Hello?!"

…and tasting her.

_That's the spirit!_ Bad Jacob whispered in the back of his mind. Jacob mentally threw himself a shut up and turned his attention back to Bella, realizing she had asked him a question.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I mean I am sure I already know the answer, but, are you hungry?"

Jacob immediately felt his stomach growl at the question. He looked down at where the noise had come from and back up at Bella and shrugged his shoulders as if she really needed to ask.

Bella grinned fully now, her entire face lighting up.

"Typical Black," she said and went over to the kitchen. Jacob turned around, his elbows now resting on the counter top so he could watch her.

She opened the fridge, turning to him.

"All you have is fish, and those potatoes on the counter, which are two seconds away from sprouting. Fried fish and French fries sound good?"

Jacob nodded, "Yea, that's fine."

He was astonished at how easily she was falling into routine, and how he found himself fighting it still. Blah, blah, blah she had been gone four years, and she had clearly explained why and he knew the reason was valid, but it still hurt, and four years was a mighty long time.

Jacob was finding it hard to open up to her, although his body was not having such a crisis. Jacob couldn't help but watch her move around the kitchen. She was different now, but the same. Her hips seemed to fit into her jeans perfectly, whereas before they always fell way too low, revealing the two little points of her hips. Jacob had always joked with her, pulling at the belt loops and telling her to gain some weight. He liked the way she looked now, her body was fuller, still tiny, but her curves were accentuated in a way that was hard not to notice. He assumed she stayed thin because of _him_ and his so called "perfection".

Jacob almost let out a low growl at the thought of him, suppressing it immediately as something else caught his attention.

Bella was leaning against the counter, stretching to reach something in one of the higher cabinets. He felt his mouth part a bit as he watched in slow motion her shirt slowly riding up, pulled by her outstretched arms and tippy toes.

_And here we go! _screamed evil Jacob. Jacob didn't even bother to correct himself. It had always been Bella who did this to him, always and only her.

_Here we go indeed…_he thought as he held his breath, following the shirts path as it went up further, revealing a smooth curve of a waist and an expanse of milky white skin and…

"Is that a TATTOO?" Jacob found himself suddenly saying out loud. He never, ever in a million years thought his Bella, correction, Bella would have a tattoo. Something about it made him sad, but at the same time, he found it _sexy as hell_. She must have done it while on her little adventure away from Forks. He wondered why. This was all just fleeting thoughts however, as he watched her freeze mid action when he asked. She slowly turned to look at him, then down at herself, then back up at him before smiling rather sheepishly.

"Wow," he found himself saying. "Come here, let me see it."

_JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ his brain screamed. Gone were his two little friends. This was all JACOB, thinking and acting. He had no idea what he wanted, what he was going to do, he just knew he wanted to see it, see the ink against her skin…and… he wanted to touch her.

…_**baby lets take this time…**_

But he wouldn't admit that to himself just yet.

Bella bit her lip, and came slowly to stand in front of him, rather shyly now as she pulled the shirt down. Jacob propped each of his legs up on the edge of the stool, creating a little v space between his thighs. He motioned for her.

"Come here Bella, stop being shy," he said.

She nodded and slowly, moved herself in the space his legs created.

In that little moment, now that she was standing sideways between his legs, he knew she too could feel the memories coming back to her, the times when this had been normal, the closeness of their bodies, always touching, sometimes holding hands, other times just a head on his shoulder when she was tired.

He had felt those moments of desire with her, times when she would nap and he would watch her, her body flush against his, her little movements and groans of sleep driving him mad.

That was a very long time ago though, and this was the now.

…_**lets make new memories…**_

Jacob stared at her, and said, "Lift your shirt up Bella".

She looked at him from under her lashes, her hair tumbling around her face. She nodded and without taking her eyes off of him, slowly, slowly, lifted the hem of the shirt up so the tattoo was exposed.

Jacob felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Come closer," he said in a deeper voice than he expected. She kind of stood there, a sort of deer in the headlights.

Jacob moved her instead, reaching out and looping his finger in the waistband of her jeans and tugging her close, his hand splayed against her hip. He tilted his head to the side to the read the sideways writing. His voice surprised even him, very low and husky as he read, "Tixwali".

It was a Quileute phrase, which translated meant, "I am going home." Bella had forever marked her body with words from _HIS_ tribe, his life, his culture…Without thinking, he found himself running his finger slowly across the tattoo…her skin smooth and cool to the touch against the rough pad of his finger. He had always wondered what her body would feel like, and this, this small expanse of skin, was more perfect than he could have even imagined.

Jacob looked up at her, only to find her staring at his finger as it traced the curved writing. He loved the way her breath had quickened, her chest rising and falling, accentuating the curve of her breasts. Her cheeks were completely flushed, and he could see, sense, _smell_ her body's reaction to him.

Jacob had never wanted anything more than he did Bella at that moment and that was very, very bad.

* * *

Bella felt her legs trembling and her breath leaving her without consent.

Jacob's finger on her tattoo was the most intimate touch (other than her own) she had felt in the last four years, maybe even longer…his finger was rough, but the roughness was nothing but a reminder of how sexy he was, a reminder of him working in the garage, bent over his truck, muscles glistening with sweat, his pants slung so low she could see that little dent that led straight…

_BELLA! _she mentally yelled at herself. _GET A GRIP! _She knew he was just interested in the tattoo, why not? It was HIS language, his tribe…he was being curious. Yes, that was it. He was just being curious in touching her marking like this….yes. He wasn't trying to get a rise out of her, or make her legs feel so weak one more touch would send her crashing to the floor. No, he was just Jacob…not Jake…or at least she kept telling herself that as he continued his slow examination. Bella bit her lip and swore to herself silently, one more inch of skin and it would all be over. She didn't care that she had been gone so long, or that she needed to get him to trust her again.

No.

One more inch, one more second, and it was a done deal.

Bella was going to rip his clothes off and run her mouth over every part of his perfectly bronzed skin.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he removed his hand from her, including the one that had been gripping her hip. She let her shirt fall down very quickly and stood up straight, attempting to regain her composure. She knew her body had tell tale signs all over it, and Jacob was beyond perceptive, even before he was a werewolf, so she knew he was aware of exactly what he had just done to her, whether he meant to or not.

"What made you get that, and why Quileute?" he finally asked.

Bella felt her breath returning and her legs steady enough to move. She walked over to the other side of the counter and began scrubbing the potatoes under the water furiously. Breath in, breath out, she chanted to herself. She finally turned to him and smiled, composure slightly regained. She set to peeling and cutting, remembering why she had gotten the tattoo in the first place and her heart ached at the memory. She sighed softly. It was such a sad time for her, and she would rather not revisit it, but she knew she owed Jacob.

She laughed to herself at how quickly things could shift, one second she was ready to throw herself at him…and now, she wanted to avoid him. She set the knife down and looked at him.

"It was hard for me too Jacob," she began. "I never wanted to leave any of this, but I knew I had to, I had to defend myself for once, and keep all of you out of it." She paused and looked at him, gauging his reaction. His eyes remained the same. Bella wished he would look at her the way he used to. She ignored the thought and went on with her story.

"Anyway, it was maybe about three months in, me travelling, constantly moving," she explained, putting the fish and cut potato into separate frying pans. She turned to him, arms crossed, leaning against the stove. "It was one of those days where I felt…I felt like the loneliest person in the world. I truly had no one. It was just me, little Bella Swan against the world." Bella felt the sadness creep into her voice, and she cleared her throat and attempted to go on. She didn't need him to see her weak. She came back and had promised herself she wouldn't be that girl again.

"Anyway, like I said, I had no superheroes to save me," she looked at him and smiled sadly. "I didn't have a werewolf leaping into my bedroom window to protect me." She met his eyes again, but he remained the same, just watching her, no reaction. "I remember it so well. I was sitting on yet another ratty motel bed, watching crappy TV and feeling sorry for myself," she said.  
I just started thinking about what I had left behind and I just broke down. All the fronts of being strong, of being brave…it was just bullshit. I was still scared. More scared than I had ever been in my life."

She turned around, facing away from him as she felt her eyes water. She occupied herself with the food, keeping her back to him as she continued.

"As you probably figure, I had a good cry. Actually," she said, "probably the best cry of my life. I cried till I had nothing left. And that's when it hit me."

Bella set the food down in front of him and sat across from him, motioning for him to eat.

"This wasn't forever," she said softly. "I knew I wouldn't be running forever Jacob, I just felt it in my heart. I knew my place was here, in Forks, here with Charlie, here with the Pack..," she paused and looked down at the counter, running her nail over all the indents and markings. Did she dare say it to him? Did she tell him that she knew she belonged here with him? That in all the time she was gone, one of the only things that kept her going was knowing she would someday come back to him?

She looked up at him, and he had stopped eating. He was looking at her, eyes wide as if to say "go on." Bella sighed and figured what the hell. He wasn't stupid.

"I knew my place was here…with you," she finally said. She looked him full in the face as she said it, and she saw in him the tiniest of reactions. She knew he was holding it, knew he was controlling himself and she saw the way his shoulders moved, the way he had looked back down at his food immediately. Time, was what she needed. Time to make him see, time to make him understand that she wanted him, that she got the stupid tattoo because it reminded her of him and where she belonged. She had to be patient.

Jacob cleared his throat and looked up at her finally. "So why the tattoo?" he asked.

Bella groaned frustrated. That was it. She knew she owed it to him to keep it together, to wait as long as she had to, let him deal with her being back. She knew this, but there was too much emotion bubbling inside of her, too much she needed to let out, too much pent up desire and wanting and sadness and before she could control herself she was standing over him, her hands balled into fists.

"JESUS JACOB, I got the tattoo because it reminded me that I wouldn't be alone forever, that eventually I would end up here! I knew no matter where I went, where I was, I knew I would always end up heading home, and home is _here_! How can you not understand that?! I got this stupid tattoo because every time I looked at it I. THOUGHT. OF. YOU!"

She felt her chest heaving and her face flushing red, tears of frustration pooling in her eyes.

"God Jacob, how can you sit there and be so, so COLD towards me?!! I had a GOOD REASON for what I did, I didn't just leave you!" she screamed. "AND THE ONLY REASON I HAD TO LEAVE IS BECAUSE I CHOSE YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JACOB!"

She didn't realize she was screaming until the last words burst out of her. Jacob's eyes had widened and his fork had fallen right out of his hand, his mouth wide open. . She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her last words hung in the air, heavy with meaning.

Now you have completely done it Bella Swan, utterly and completely done it.


	7. Chapter 7

My loves! I have missed you all sooo much! I have been so busy with boring ho hum everyday stuff, I haven't been able to update, but I am back and I hope you will be too!

A ginormous thank you to all who reviewed! I think I have the best reviewers around. You guys ask questions, give me awesome suggestions, and just make me cheese so BIG! A giant hug to you all!

**NewMoonFan, AriKnight, Toooldforthis, Pooks** and all my other fantastic loyal readers, a special thank you for being so consistent and great with your input. As I always say, it makes me a better writer, and it makes me happy to know you are reading!

It took me some time to write this, I must have rewritten and proofread 1001 times, but I am very happy with how it turned out. Enjoy my lovelies :-)

* * *

It took a lot for Jacob Black to be completely speechless.

Right now it felt as if his voice had packed its things and vanished. Of course it would have been Bella Swan to achieve that great feat. Jacob realized he couldn't even find his motor skills as his hand let the fork fall to the floor and his lower jaw drop in disbelief.

He never in a million years thought he would see Bella like this, or see her release everything in one swift string of shouting as she had just done. She stood in front of him furious, and if he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was ready to phase her small body was trembling so much. Her little hands were balled into fists and her eyes were glimmering with unshed tears.

Jacob was well aware of the fact that he had pushed her buttons, that he had purposely been nonchalant and casual, even though to do so _had_ been painful for him. Watching Bella's face as he acted like her tattoo didn't affect him, ignoring the fact that she had said she had always wanted her place to be with him…it had been like stabbing himself in the chest.

However, even thru the pain, Jacob felt some vindication. Vindication not for her just leaving, but for everything she had ever put him through. For being selfish, for _using _him as her crutch when Edward had "righteously" left, for not choosing him in the first place, for telling him to his FACE that she would always choose Edward, that she loved him but just not enough…reason after reason flooded his memory, and for those moments, Jacob let them drown him. He let them run through every vein in his body and fuel him.

Yet even as Jacob began to ask himself if it was worth it, his mind vibrated with the sound of her words, " …I CHOSE YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU…" Even as the thought of what she had done to him so long ago bubbled to the surface, did it still matter? Was it really that relevant anymore?

Jacob thought of the one thing he had always wanted, the one thing that had tortured him, the reason why he was so mad…

…and that reason was here now, wasn't it?

Was he really angry enough that the reality of this new situation was lost on him? Bella had finally let her emotions take over; he had seen the wall of self control crumble as she literally screamed her feelings out to him.

The rawness of her voice, the way she stood there was better than any confession he had ever heard or wanted to hear from her.

Jacob had always wanted that, albeit not as loud and with so much anger, but he always wanted her to not tip toe, to not hesitate. Jacob himself was honest and open, and never backed down; he knew he was always blunt with Bella about how he felt, but her? Never. She was always too selfish to let him go but too scared to have him…

What of this time, this confession, this moment?

It was different from all the other times. It was _real_. It was genuine and palpable in the waves of emotion rolling off of her. Jacob knew Bella meant every single word she said.

Jacob slowly looked up at her again.

There was no wall between him and Bella now, not after her little impassioned speech. It was now out in the open, hanging between them, FINALLY spoken out loud.

There was no Edward.

No Volturi.

No vampires, no werewolves, no newborns.

No reserved Bella hiding from what she really felt.

No one at the house, barely anyone at the reserve, miles and miles between here and Forks…

…and only inches between the two of them.

Jacob suddenly felt an odd sensation take over and a grin begin to take hold of his face.

He was back to being sixteen again, hopelessly in love and lust with a beautiful girl named Bella.

This time though, there was absolutely, positively _nothing _in his way and that, along with all that it implied, was enough to make Jacob Black find his voice once again.

_**..Do you remember…all of the times we had**_

…_**Lets bring it back…**_

* * *

Bella had been mad before, but nothing, NOTHING compared to the way she felt right now. She knew she had promised herself coming here that no matter how Jacob reacted she would keep her cool because she owed him that, but this…she felt like punching him in the face and screaming "HELLO??!!!!"

He had to be blind or stupid to not realize that she was standing before him with a raw open heart, practically bleeding, begging him to make her right, yet, all he could do was sit there slack jawed and relaxed?!

She had expected this, hell, had ENDURED it since the moment he had turned around to look at her for the first time in years. She had mentally prepared herself for every possible emotion he could throw at her….except the emotion of a person who didn't care. He was cold and polite, completely ignoring the fact that the air was charged with a million and one unsaid words.

So Bella had snapped. Snapped so hard that her fingernails were digging into her palms and she was a shake away from slapping that stupid smile from forming on Jacob's…

_Ok, wait_, Bella suddenly thought. _Seriously, wait…_

Why in the world was he sitting there with that slow smile spreading across his face?

Bella felt her fingers loosen, and she found herself taking a step back as she watched Jacob, Jacob who had looked hard and menacing since she first stepped foot on his property, suddenly change. His smile, _HER_ smile was slowly forming, his face becoming almost younger as he looked at her with a grin that showed every single one of his perfectly white teeth.

Bella immediately forgot why she was mad as she got the same feeling she got every time he had shown her that smile so long ago, that smile that made her knees literally so wobbly she would probably end up on her butt if he kept it up. It was the smile that had literally lightened her entire world when she was in the darkest place imaginable.

Bella took another step back as he stood up achingly slow to his full height. She forced herself to once again not stare at him, stare at a body that was impossibly perfect.

She gulped loudly and nervously.

_What have I done? _she suddenly thought. This wasn't her smile! This was the smile of someone who had _completely lost their shit _and it was all Bella's fault! She had done it. She had driven him to the point of complete, uncontrollable anger and that grin wasn't a good sign, it was a _bad sign, A VERY BAD SIGN! _Bella felt her heart completely miss a beat as she realized just how badly she had screwed up. She hadn't meant for him to hear it from her like that. She had plans of wooing him, of getting him to trust her again…of letting him realize he still loved her on his own time! But Bella, supposedly mature better than she used to be Bella, had thrown all that out the window because she couldn't control herself.

She blinked once slowly as the realization sunk in. When she opened her eyes she found herself face to face, or rather, face to chest with Jacob as he now occupied the small amount of space she had put between them.

Bella began to hyperventilate. She felt her nostrils flare, her chest heave in and out rapidly and she knew she looked like a complete lunatic. She let her eyes follow the expanse of Jacob's smooth, russet skin, up,up,up to his face…and just as soon as she had started gasping in and out for air, she found herself sucking it all up and holding it in.

If Bella had thought she had barely controlled herself when Jacob was touching her tattoo, then she had no clue what to think about how she felt right now staring up at his face.

Jacob was downright beautiful, even more so with the sunset's deep reds and oranges casting a hazy light off his back. He looked damn near angelic standing over her, looking down at her through his thick eyelashes. Everything about Jacob screamed TAKE ME to Bella, the fullness of his lips, the warmth that his body radiated, the ridges and curves of his muscles, his skin so smooth against those muscles…but Bella just kept holding her breath, thinking to herself that this was all just the calm before the storm...

* * *

And just like that, Jacob's brain rewired itself.

Every single event was wiped away, every single thought process of the last four years…gone.

All Jacob's mind could focus on was reacquainting himself with every minute detail of Bella, from her small face all the way down to her Converse clad feet. He wanted to forget being angry, not focus on all the years that had passed. Instead, Jacob wanted nothing more than to make up for those years, to spend every single breath he had left on knowing every part of Bella-what she had done all that time, what she had learned, what did she want now that her life would be normal and not that of a leech…

But that was getting ahead of himself…or at least it felt like it because the one thing on Jacob's mind was **Bella**: her smell, her look, her eyes so wide she looked as if she feared Jacob turning into the big bad wolf.

Jacob gave himself a little internal snicker as he realized how close to the truth that was.

She just looked so damn perfect standing there holding her breath, wondering what had snapped in him. He knew he should go slowly; this was no way to start whatever it was that she had come here to start. It was impossible to acknowledge that fact however, when every breath Jacob took was tinged with her sweet smell, a smell that was absolutely driving him nuts. He could practically _taste_ it on his tongue.

He took another step forward and watched Bella's eyes practically bulge out of her head as she too took another step back and managed to release one long breath before inhaling again and biting her lip.

Jacob found himself a second away from groaning at the sight of her doing that again, biting her bottom lip so hard it turned red. HE wanted to bite her lip, taste it as he then pressed his mouth into hers over and over again.

He took another step forward and that was enough for Bella to end up against the pantry, hands out to her sides pressed against the wood of the door, her mouth open in shock, her withheld breaths now coming out of her once again in short bursts.

* * *

_Oh boy Bella, this is not looking good_, Bella thought as she realized the predicament she was in. She was now pressed against the door of the pantry and all of Jacob was hovering over her, so close to her that if she exhaled too hard she would press her breasts against his ribcage.

She couldn't quite place the look on his face. At first she had thought it was sheer madness, but now, with him so close to her…

Bella knew it was just that, his nearness was clouding her judgment…she couldn't think straight, couldn't properly assess the situation because although she thought she had been fired up before, this was almost too much for even a person under saner circumstances to handle.

The sight of all that skin so close to her hands…his breath fanning out over her face as he breathed…and those lips, the lips she had kissed so long ago so close to her now…

* * *

Jacob stood over her now perfectly and admired how her neck was extended upwards, the only way she would be able to look him in the face. He listened closely and heard the loud thumping of her heart beat, the soft whooshing of her shallow breath and watched her lick her lips quickly and nervously.

"J-Jacob?" Bella stammered.

He grinned some more. Without saying a word, he moved even closer, closing off the tiny area of space between them. He wasn't quite touching her yet, but one little movement and his body would be completely flush against hers.

Jacob slowly moved a strand of hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear, something she usually did herself in moments like these, moments where she was nervous. She closed her eyes for a split second as his hand accidentally brushed against her jaw.

* * *

_Oh GOD_, Bella's mind screamed.

At this point Bella did not give two craps about anything.

This was enough. She knew Jacob wanted to torture her or make her pay or whatever the hell, but really?!!!!!!!

Just that one flick of his hand, whether accidental or not, rough and so warm against her cheek, had sent shivers down her legs, down her arms, and bolt of electricity right to where …

_Don't even think it Bella Swan…DON'T YOU DO IT!_ her mind raged.

Bella was too far gone to hear any sense of reason her logic could throw at her….

* * *

Jacob watched fascinated as she opened her eyes slowly, except it was completely different this time.

Her eyes had become almost…darker? Jacob wondered what had suddenly switched and before he could even asses this turn in emotion in Bella…

* * *

Bella knew she had done crazy things before. She knew it and she was well aware that she probably to some extent, was a slight bit nutty.

She had to be because one second she was looking up at Jacob and the next…

…she had jumped up on Jacob, wrapping her legs around his middle and lacing her fingers around his neck…Bella was not thinking anymore, only doing exactly what her body was telling her to do and right now all it was telling her to do was JACOB.

* * *

Jacob stood there for a millisecond, wondering what in the world had just happened.

One minute Bella was trembling nervously under his stare and the next she had jumped up onto him, pressing herself against him, legs squeezing around his center.

Jacob didn't need to figure out what had happened, or even think twice about what to do.

This was every single one of his dreams come true.

She felt soft and pliable under his weight, and her legs barely made it around the broadness of his body. He looked into her face, the flecks of color in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks, and the way she was looking at him with nothing but sheer desire.

Her mouth was flushed and slightly parted and he watched in slow motion as she lowered her gaze from his eyes down to his lips. Her tongue glided slowly over her lower lip and she raised her eyes back to him, the lids heavy and low, lashes practically touching her cheeks as she blinked slowly.

_God, she is going to be the end of me, _he thought until he realized the time for thinking was up.

He walked another step forward, pushing her against the door frame and finally pressing their bodies together completely. At last he could feel the rise and fall of her breathing against him, the softness of her breasts just barely grazing his skin through the all too thick fabric of her shirt. Jacob brought his hands up to her sides where a tiny portion of the curve of her body was exposed, just a sliver of pale skin showing between her jeans and the offending top. He ran his hands up the bare flesh slowly, relishing in the path of goose bumps he felt arise in his trail.

Jacob felt the low hum begin to vibrate in Bella's throat before it even escaped from her lips as he slid his hands further up, his rough fingers a stark contrast to the smooth skin covering her ribs. He paused right under her bra, and then slid his hands slowly back down, rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb. Bella sighed again, her head falling forward at his touch. He finally reached the top of her jeans and with one quick movement, cupped her bottom and pulled her lower body against his hard.

Jacob smiled a little as he watched her eyes open wide. He knew she felt _every single part_ of him, felt every thing she was doing to him physically. Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around him tighter and dragged her tiny fingers further up his neck, resting them at the base of his skull, tugging gently at his hair. It sent sparks down his spine and it took all of Jacob's might to not moan at the sensation.

He kept one hand on her backside, and the other he brought up to her face, tracing the curve of her mouth, slowly dragging his thumb across her bottom lip. Jacob was doing his best to memorize this moment, to not let his passion overcome him as he had done in the past with her. He ran his thumb across her eyebrows, down the bridge of her nose, across her cheek, resting it along the line of her jaw. He gently brought his hand to her chin and held it gently, tilting her head upward even more.

Jacob leaned down and followed the same path his fingers had just taken. He brushed his open lips against her forehead, kissing the tip of her nose and cheek and then rested his head against her forehead, eyes closed as he tried his best not to dive straight into her sweet little mouth and taste her the way he wanted to.

"Jacob please," he heard her whisper softly.

He opened his eyes and found her eyes nearly closed and her lips glistening and parted. He was doing his best but Bella was trying him. He didn't think he could control the lust bubbling in his center as he held her tight against him.

"Please what?" he whispered.

"Kiss me," Bella replied breathlessly, and with those two words, Jacob threw his self control out the window and did exactly that.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Hi everyone! I felt terrible leaving you with that little cliff hanger, but the build up was so intense, I wanted to give you all some time to cool off before we proceed with….well, the kiss!**

**This is also a little transitional chapter, leading us up into some happy, juicier parts to come. Give me honest opinions on how I did with it. **

**Time for thank you's! **

**All of you who have added my story as a fave, or put me on your alert list, THANK YOU! **

**To my loyal reviewers: toooldforthis, pooks, aerobee, Ari and a new reviewer, EternalFAN! I don't shot you guys out because your reviews are usually about how awesome my story is (lol) but because you mention things I am doing well, and that helps me make this story the best it can be. I hope you all don't hesitate to criticize me if need be!**

**Onward with the story!**

**(P.S. Juicier bits to come, so patience my pretties…;-) )**

* * *

Bella Swan thought she knew passion, thought she knew desire and want.

Regardless of what the conclusion to her and Edward's story had been, certain facts were true, including the fact that she had wanted him. The few times that Edward _had_ allowed her to express some degree of that passion, had been all consuming. She remembered faintly the feeling of drowning almost, lost in cold, steely kisses and icy barely there touches.

But that apparently was nothing, not even a blip on the passion radar.

This, this moment right now was everything the word was defined as.

Bella was completely and hopelessly lost in the moment. Drowning was not even close to a word she would use. She was consumed, practically suffocating in the heat of it. Every single touch of his bare chest against her was like a fire being lit to her skin. She felt herself slipping away, closer to the insanity that was her lust for Jacob. Every breath she took felt like she was filling her lungs with him, the smell of woods, earth, and air seeping into her…and then there was something else that was distinctly him. It was sweet heavy and musky, and it was making her want for him even worse.

Jacob was pressing her hard against the wall and she could feel the knob of the pantry door just under her cheek, but she didn't care. Bella could feel how much he wanted her, the hardness of him pressed up against her middle, his slightest movements causing such a subtle yet all too powerful friction that was making her cross eyed behind her closed lids.

He was gripping her thigh tightly, why she didn't know because she was not removing her legs from his waist anytime soon. His large hand held her face almost too tightly, palm and fingers against the back of her neck, his thumb resting just under her ear. Bella loved the feel of his hands, rough and soft, so hot it felt her body temperature was rising just from the contact.

And then there was the way he was kissing her, kissing her as if he had waited his whole life for this moment...

…Kissing her as if it were the last time...

…Kissing her as if it were his last chance.

His lips were relentless against hers and she could do nothing but GLALDY let him lead her, her hands so wound into his hair she was afraid she would leave him bald.

Jacob would plant soft chaste kisses against her closed mouth, and then with a grin she could feel without even looking, he would slowly bite down on her bottom lip, nipping softly, sending a ripple of pleasure thru her very core. His lips slid open, and he took her top lip into his mouth, kissing it before dragging his mouth down to her bottom lip again, running his tongue along the fullest part of it.

Bella's head fell back without her permission as he kissed the corner of her lips, down her cheek, down to where her neck met her shoulder, his tongue dancing along the edges of her flesh. She let out a soft gasp as he bit down roughly, sucking the skin into the warmth of his mouth. She moved one hand from his hair and brought it down to his shoulder, feeling the muscle tense under her touch as she stroked her fingernails over his skin repeatedly.

Bella felt his mouth begin travelling back up, skimming her face until he settled on her mouth again hungrily. Jacob touched his tongue to her lips and she gladly allowed him access, whimpering into him as he tasted every inch of her, his tongue soft but persistent, just enough to leave her wanting more.

* * *

Jacob groaned. He knew he had said it a million and one times before but Bella Swan would truly be the death of him.

Jacob knew they had kissed before, but this right now was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

It was like taking the first bite of a freshly made blueberry muffin.

It was like running in the forest, full speed, nothing between him and the wind rushing past his ears.

It was like hearing the roar of a Mustang's engine underneath him.

It was like kissing the only girl he had ever really loved.

Bella was just as he remembered her, her mouth sweet and intoxicating, her body responsive to the slightest of his touches. She was wrapped tightly around him, arching herself into him and Jacob was finding it harder and harder not to lose control.

She let him kiss her, let him abuse her lips, leave them red and pouty and glistening under his stare. She was perfect to him, and as he stared down at her, he imagined tasting and feeling every other part of her. Jacob knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her; there was no hiding her insistent little moans as she squeezed herself around his middle, pressing herself against his obvious arousal.

Jacob had to force himself to stop before he took her right here in the kitchen.

He leaned back and grinned as she looked up at him slowly.

Jacob felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her.

Her lips were parted and she looked at him with hazy, unfocused eyes as she smiled at him shyly.

"Hi," she whispered hoarsely.

…_**so long since you've been missing,**_

_**Its good to see you again…**_

Jacob grinned.

"Hi," he said back.

This felt like the first time they were meeting, all that happened earlier meant nothing. This was the Bella he knew, the Bella who was now blushing furiously and biting her lip, looking down to avoid his gaze. This was also the new Bella, the Bella who had been gone, the Bella he now wanted to know everything about.

Jacob smiled as he tipped her face upwards, planting a sweet kiss on her mouth. He knew they had plenty of time, and as much as he wanted her, as much as his body ached for her, he wanted to take it very slow and carefully. He didn't want to get hurt again, and he didn't want by some chance to hurt her. He wanted to make her understand she didn't have to ever run again, and so he knew to tread with time and ease.

Jacob kissed her once more, willing himself to stop as she sighed into him, literally melting. He set her down on her feet, holding her arms tightly as she wobbled a bit, smiling the whole time. He grinned in response.

"I didn't know you could literally go weak in the knees," he said.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him and adjusted her shirt and hair. "Oh shut up Jake," she said. "Come on, finish the rest of your food."

She grabbed his hand and Jacob felt his entire body glow at the simple contact of her small hand in his. He allowed himself to be dragged back to his seat. Bella picked up the fork, rinsed it and set it back down on his plate.

"Eat," she commanded.

Jacob marveled at this turn of events. It was as if all the awkwardness and anger and shock had vanished completely and there was nothing left but him and her and the stolen few moments of solitude they had before everyone found out she was here.

There were still a lot of unsaid and unexplained things lingering between the two of them, but Bella's response to him had been enough answers for now. She loved him, and she wanted to explain everything to him or she wouldn't be here.

Oh yea, and she wanted him.

Jacob felt smug and proud at the fact and found himself grinning as he ate. He looked up and saw Bella watching him intently, her chair pulled so close to him their knees were touching. She had her head propped up on her hand.

"Do you mind?" he asked with a mouthful of potato.

. "I want to watch you," she said. "You finally look like you to me." Jacob frowned, looking at her questioningly.

"What do you mean I look like me?"

Bella sighed and fiddled with a string on her jeans. "Well since I came here, all you have done is play Alpha male," she explained. Jacob frowned at her.

"You know why I did," he said.

Bella held up her hand. "I know, you had every right to act the way you did…its just now, right now, it just feels so…familiar, all of this." She gestured toward the both of them, the comfort and proximity of their bodies. "But it feels new too. Like obviously we have done this a million times before, me sitting here, you acting like the pig you are."

She leaned forward and wiped a smudge of food off his lip and continued.

"This time though, it feels so different, it feels, _welcoming_ . Like coming home after a really long day of work, and…and finding comfort in the things familiar to you. Finding comfort in the things you love." She sat back and smiled that adorable grin, blushing so hard Jacob wanted to laugh.

"You just look like you now Jake, the one who would let me sit this close to him. The Jake that didn't look like he wanted to rip my head off."

Jacob finally laughed out loud, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. If only Bella realized how much she meant to him. After all this, he still didn't think she truly grasped it.

"Bella, no matter how mad I am at you, I would never EVER hurt you, you got that?" he said.

She nodded and sat back, keeping her hand on his knee as he finished up his food. She grabbed the plate and humming, made her way to the kitchen. She too looked different to him now. She looked lighter and glowing… as if a light had been turned on inside of her and was shining thru. Jacob knew he shouldn't have reacted so harshly with her at first, but that didn't matter. It had turned out for the best. Walls had crumbled down between the two of them and she was slowly becoming Bella, his Bella, again.

Jacob rubbed his belly and sat back watching her clean the dishes with a grin on her face. The way she brushed the hairs off her forehead with her forearm, frowning as it just fell back down again made him feel...dizzy and overly heated, if that was even possible for someone with his..condition.

He let his eyes roam over her body as she turned to the cabinets, putting away plates and cups. She turned slowly this time, probably feeling his stare on her back, just like when he noticed the tattoo. There was something different in her eyes though, it was playful, flirty and all Bella. She held his fiery gaze for a few minutes, then smiled, sticking her her tongue out at him again as she went back to putting things away.

She finally finished and turned to face him, resting herself on the edge of the counter. Jacob watched her, never taking his eyes off her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again, but he kept reminding himself to take it slow…why was she making it so damn impossible? She held his eyes with a little smirk, her own eyes dark, tongue darting out occasionally to lick the lips he had just ravished minutes ago. Jacob didn't know if she realized how damn sexy she looked doing that and how if she kept that up, the night was going to end with him having his way with her.

* * *

Bella knew Jacob's body temperature was obviously above normal. She wondered to herself if it was possible for that to translate into his eyes, because the way he was looking at her right now was sending heat waves so intense up and down her body, she felt the sweat forming all over her skin.

She knew she had to give him time to decide where all of this was going. That kiss had been the beginning, and she was lucky that he had kissed her, she knew that.

Was it wrong for her to be selfish and want more? Was it wrong for her to want to run her mouth up and down every inch of him, feel his weight crushing her again?

_Get a grip Bella!_ she thought.

How could she though? How could she when Jacob was staring at her from across the room, practically taking her clothes off with his eyes?

Bella took a deep breath and decided to do something before they both ended up giving their bodies what it wanted. Besides, wasn't she the one who had grown and become mature and all that jazz? Didn't she come here to show she wasn't selfish anymore?

_Would it really be selfish if you just…have a little taste?_ her mind whispered. Bella shook her head and sighed, ignoring the little voice of perv. She wanted to do this right, wanted him to once again open up to her, she wanted to know all the things he had done, who he had become while she was gone. She wanted to share with him also who_ she_ had become and they wouldn't be able to do that if they were naked and in a bed…

Bella immediately once again shook her head to rid herself of the thought, as fantastic as the brief image had been. "So…" she said out loud finally.

Jacob grinned and she almost lost her self-control again. "So what?" he asked in his deep, rich voice. God, even his voice was sexy!

Bella took a deep breath and walked forward, grabbing his hand and pressing is hot palm to her lips.

"Want to talk for a bit?" she asked.

Jacob nodded, bringing his other hand up to her face, touching her cheek and lips slowly.

"Yea, come, lets go sit on the couch," he replied, standing up.

Bella let him lead her, watching every muscle in his back flex as he walked. He was so tall, and there was so damn much of him, yet somehow, he still managed to be graceful and smooth. Even the way he was holding her hand, squeezing tightly, but just enough so that it wouldn't hurt. It was so Jacob, strong, unbreakable, yet sensitive and caring all at once. Bella loved him, loved him so damn much it hurt. She knew to some extent he realized that, but she didn't care. She would spend as long as she needed to make him see how much she loved him, how much she had missed him…she would make up for the four years she had been gone.

As Bella watched Jacob plop down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him, grinning for all it was worth, Bella couldn't help the feeling rising inside of her. For the first time in years, Bella Swan could say that she was without a doubt, without one single hesitation, happy.

She smiled stupidly as she sunk into the old couch next to him, the cushions too soft to support any kind of upright sitting. Without even thinking she allowed herself to melt into his side, his heat warm and welcoming, his smell familiar and comforting. Jacob wrapped his arm tighter around her, bringing her closer to him. She listened to the steady thump of his heartbeat, and sighed as he stroked her arm. It was such a calm, perfect moment, Bella didn't want to ruin it, so she stayed quiet, letting the minutes pass by as she relished in the simplicity, the understanding between the two that had always been the standard of their relationship.

Bella knew they hadn't had the perfect start when she first arrived, but this, this was all turning out just fine.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**- Overwhelmed and oh so grateful are the only words I can express right now. Your reviews and comments, are just…WOW! A smile so big is on my face right now, and I wish I could give you all giant bear (wolf?) hugs! You truly inspire me, and make my writing better. Thank you to every single one of you that commented, and added me.

**NewMoonFan, Toooldforthis, AriKnight, Eternalfan, and Pooks, and all the others who commented, THANK YOU! **

And Pooks, it took everything in my power to not make Bella jump his bones because by the time it was said and done, I felt I was her and who could possibly think straight with a bare-chested Jacob in front of them?

This chapter has a bit more dialogue, let me know if I failed/passed on this area.

Reviews are love my pretties. A huge thank you always!

* * *

Heat.

Suffocating, sweat inducing heat.

Bella was surrounded by it, drenched in it, and she could barely breathe, and she would have it no other way as Jacob Black finally stretched his body out on top of hers, his glorious weight pushing her down into the giving mattress of his bed. Bella kissed any spot she could, feeling his temperature almost singing her tongue as she licked the little beads of sweat off his shoulders, his neck, his chest…everywhere. She couldn't kiss him fast enough, couldn't get enough of his taste in her mouth.

Jacob reached down and ran his hand up her shirt, roughly grabbing her waist, and arching her body against his as he brought his mouth to her neck, biting her roughly as he growled into her ear.

"All mine?" he whispered. Bella groaned loudly and clutched at his back.

"Always," she managed to squeak as he moved his lips down to her collar bone, down the front of her chest…and…

"Bella?"

Bella smiled as she heard him calling her name.

"Yes Jacob!" she murmured.

"Bella? BELLS?"

Bella Swan suddenly opened her eyes and realized, much to her dismay and disappointment that she had been having the best dream she would probably ever have in her entire life. She took a deep breath and looked at Jacob, who was sitting across from her on the couch with a wicked grin on his face.

"Nice dream?" he asked coyly.

_Oh God,_ Bella thought. She prayed she hadn't said anything out loud, prayed and prayed, but from Jacobs smug look, she was positive something had slipped.

She smiled. "I don't know, did it sound like a nice dream?"

Jacob chuckled, "I was just teasing Bells, unless you were having a dream worth talking about…" She grinned; wondering what would happen if he really knew. It was nice, comforting to know they were falling back into their old way, and it didn't hurt that he had finally called her Bells. His Bells. She grinned stupidly as she said those words in her head, knowing she shouldn't get ahead of herself, but just couldn't help it.

She stretched and looked around, noticing she was still on the couch.

"How long have I been out?" she asked finally.

"About an hour," he replied. "As soon as you sat next to me, you got really quiet and heavy. I knew you were passed out so I let you be."

Bella nodded, yawning absently. "I didn't think I was that tired, but who can resist sleep when sitting next to the human inferno over here?" Jacob laughed again.

"You know how I do baby," he said with a wink. She blushed a little at his use of the word baby, not caring that he was just being flirty.

Bella sighed.

How in the world was she going to handle Jacob? Just sitting across from him caused her body to tingle, and anytime he smiled or looked her straight in the eyes, as he always did, she felt her heart just go nuts. She felt like grinning and crying and laughing all at once. She wanted so badly to elaborate more on her little, admission, if you could call her screaming rant that. Bella wanted to tell him how much she longed to be with him, like for real, but she had to keep reminding herself, patience, patience, patience. She had to let him fall in love with her again, not just want her, although at this point she was so worked up she could care less if he just used her….

_Bella Swan_!

She almost laughed at her complete lack of control around him, complete disregard of everything. He always made her feel that way, like she could throw caution into the wind and be fine, because who would be there in the end, but her warmth, her sun, her Jacob?

* * *

Jacob watched as Bella processed whatever thought she was having. It was sad really how well he knew her, how well he could read her body, even after all these years.

He watched her smile, shake her head, biting her bottom lip, looking down into her lap the whole time. The little thought crease appeared between her eyebrows, and Jacob, without thinking, reached over and with his thumb, stroked her skin there, until she stopped and looked up at him.

"Those are going to become permanent Bells," he said with a smile. She smiled in return, flushing a bit more.

Jacob knew the kind of dream she had been having, knew it even before she let out her breathless "yes Jacob". He had watched her small little body toss a bit, felt her temperature rising, her breath coming out of her faster, and he had smelled that sweet scent that meant Bella was definitely turned on. He sighed. It had taken every ounce of power to not reach over and help make whatever dream she was having a reality.

Jacob didn't want that though, well obviously he did, there was absolutely no denying that. He wanted to not only touch her physically, he wanted to touch her mentally, wanted to do things the way he had wanted to so long ago, before their lives became such a chaotic mess.

That was neither here nor there now, not with beautiful Bella Swan sitting across from him, flushed, smiling, and alive.

Bella had shifted during his little personal reflection, she was sitting closer to him, leaning against the back of the couch, with her legs stretched out on either side of him, her little sneakered feet resting on his hips. Jacob put his hands on her shins and squeezed comfortingly.

"Ok sleeping beauty, lets get down to it," he said with a smile and a speedy rub of his hands. Bella rolled her eyes dramatically, pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail. Jacob nearly groaned out loud at the now exposed expanse of her neck and shoulder. She was really trying him.

"Let's do this," Bella said with a grunt and a show of her arm muscles. Jacob laughed.

"Weak Bella, really weak," he said. "Seriously though, come on. Lets get down to the nitty gritty, the meat and potatoes…how can we start?"

"I don't know, you're the one who wants to know my deep, dark secrets Jacob," she said.

"Well miss I want to vanish for four years, what do you expect?" he countered.

Bella frowned.

"Yea, sorry about that," she finally said, as she squirmed with the edge of her shirt.

Jacob laughed and grabbed her legs again, pulling her a little closer, her calves now pressed against his hips on the couch. He willed himself to not pull her closer, to pull her up on his lap and devour every inch of her skin. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

Focus, focus, focus, he repeated silently. He settled for leaving his hands on her knees.

"Relax Bells, you already plead your case, I promise I wont be mad at you for leaving," he said.

Jacob turned serious then and looked her dead in her eyes. "I just still wished you would have come to me Bells, seriously."

Bella nodded, wiping her eyes as she did. "I know Jacob, I don't know how many ways I can say sorry, or ever make it up to you," she said softly.

Jacob sighed. He went and made her cry. He really needed a lesson in how to speak to Bella Swan sometimes. He reached over and touched her chin, turning her face up. She was so beautiful, even with those tears brimming in her eyes.

"Relax, your not going anywhere anytime soon, right?" he asked. Bella nodded. "Good. Now enough of these tears Bells. Lets talk about you, and who this new curvy Bella is."

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "HEY!" she said, as she swatted him, immediately hugging her stomach.

Jacob couldn't help laughing, all the while staring down a now frowning Bella. He pulled her hands away from her stomach.

"Bells, please! I think you look amazing. Very sexy, but I am sure you knew that already. I kind of made that obvious a few minutes ago, didn't I?" He grinned as he watched her little blush come out again. Ok, so he occasionally made her cry, but he also made her blush beautifully.

Jacob would take it.

* * *

"This is the longest non conversation ever Jake," Bella said with a grin, completely ignoring his reference of their earlier…make out session? God, that wasn't making out and Bella knew it. That was basically…well, basically doing it with their clothes on. Bella felt herself heating up again at the thought of his body pressing her into the wall, of how it was clear as day that he wanted her. She looked at him, how her legs were draped on either side of him and she wanted so badly to just crawl up onto him and sink her tongue into his mouth again, to drag her hands through his hair…

God Bella, horny much?

She sighed and focused on Jacob, nothing but Jacob. They really had had a tumultuous few hours, and all the explaining and talking she had planned on doing had gone right out the window. She took a deep breath.

"Ok Jacob, so what do you want to know?"

Jacob pretending to think, putting his hand to his chin. "Hmmmm."

Bella laughed.

"I thought this was going to be a serious conversation?" she teased.

Jacob nodded and ran his fingers up and down her knees and shins casually. Bella tried to not be too obvious about what effect that was having on her.

"Let's start easy, you've been gone about four years, right?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"Ok, so tell me one new thing about you for every year."

Bella wondered what she could start with. There was so much that had changed in her time away. She felt she had become a much better version of herself. She was confident, well, sort of, or at least she thought she was until Jacob had looked at her like he wanted to tear her clothing off.

Bella decided not to say that.

She thought some more. What else had changed?

She had definitely learned to be independent, to be able to stand up on her two own feet without someone rescuing her all the time. She had learned to speak up, to not hold emotions, she had found her creative side, she had found her strength, yet she had also learned one very important thing.

Bella had learned that she was absolutely nothing without Jacob.

Ok, so she couldn't tell him that either, at least not yet.

"Hmm, what has changed?" Bella finally mused out loud. "Well, let's see. For starters, I learned I am much more open now, I don't hold things in like I used to."

Jacob smiled. "Yea, I never thought I would live to see the day when Bella Swan practically tore me a new one. It was refreshing though Bella, you always tiptoe around what you mean, never just coming out with it. I used to pray you would go crazy on me, ya know?"

Bella chuckled, "You sadist."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked wickedly. Bella cursed herself because she knew images of her sinking her teeth into his skin flooded her mind and she knew she was probably blushing. She cleared her throat and kept on.

"Anyway," she said and Jacob pretended to pout. "I never knew it, but I actually have some artistic talent. One of the places I stayed at, I can't remember where exactly, but I would get bored and…" she paused just for a moment "lonely. I was all by myself in this second floor room that was basically an attic. I was renting it out for like 20 bucks a week, but I was all by myself. All the time. So I enrolled in an art class at the local community center."

"Why art?" Jacob asked.

"It was the cheapest class," she said with a smile. "Well, regardless, it turned out to be for the best. I took up drawing, working with things like charcoal, and watercolors, and colored pencils...Jacob, you can't imagine how amazing it felt to realize I could create things." She paused and looked at him, he was completely engrossed in her, staring at her with his deep eyes, and she looked away before she forgot what she was saying.

"You know Jacob," she said. "It helped me understand how you feel about your cars."

"Yea, how?" he asked. Bella shrugged.

"I mean, when I draw, I start from nothing, and then it just flows from me, these colors and lines and next thing you know, there is something on the paper, something that I made, that I created. Just like you Jake, all those cars? You fix them, you create again! There is no feeling like it in the world."

Jacob nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. "Well then you know what this means right?" he asked finally. Bella frowned.

"What?" she replied.

"Well, I think its only fair that since I showed YOU all I knew about cars, you should show me what you know about drawing," he said with a grin.

Bella smiled, realizing she really did want to show him. She wanted to relive the intimacy they had when he would get completely lost in his cars, only mumbling to tell her how this part connected with this.

"Ok Jacob, well, lets get you ready for a crash course in art," she said with a grin.

* * *

Jacob found himself enjoying this, even though a small a part of him was still screaming at him to quit the talk already and just get down to it.

He really loved seeing this new side of Bella. He had always known her to be so wrapped up in the crazy world of werewolves and leech-vampires. This was such a change to see her being normal, enjoying normal, non mythical legends turned real things. He couldn't help but smile at it, smile as she reached over into her duffel bag, pulling out a small pad and thick charcoal piece.

"So I am going to draw you ok?" she said with a smile and she lifted herself up so she was sitting on her feet, propped up very close to him, notepad in her lap. Jacob missed the feel of her legs against him, but he couldn't complain, not with how beautiful she looked caught up in the joy of something she loved, eyes twinkling as she opened the pad to a fresh page.

"You have to stay still Jake," she said as she began to draw on the page.

"Wait, wait," he said. "What are you doing?"

Bella smiled. "Drawing you, duh," she said.

"Well I said I wanted to learn!" Jacob countered. He loved their back and forth banter, he hated to admit it but even as he let his anger take over all those years she was gone, that anger only stemmed from the fact that he missed her, missed her more than he ever thought he could. He sighed and smiled at her. "I cant learn like that!"

Bella gave a little laugh and sat back on her haunches. "Fine, fine," she said in a mock exasperated tone. "Hmm, well for me…drawing isn't about just drawing…its about capturing and creating. For example, I want to capture you."

Jacob grinned. "I can't be caught Bells," he teased. She tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Be serious!" she scolded with a pout. Jacob did his best not to capture her lips in a kiss. "When I say capture, I mean I want to capture _you_, your essence, the little indentations and ways your face moves that reflect who you are inside."

Jacob nodded, "So tell me, who am I inside? What on my face shows that?"

Bella scooted closer, so close Jacob found himself once again intoxicated by her smell. She looked into his face fiercely, and Jacob tried not to stare obscenely at her mouth. She tilted her head to the side and then quickly drew some strokes on the page, suddenly stopping to softly run her fingertips over his eyebrows. She gazed at him intensely and Jacob felt his throat closing up.

"You have strong eyebrows Jake," she said as she turned her eyes back down to the page. "That reflects your strong character." She looked up at him again, narrowing her eyes. She leaned closer to Jacob and he found himself exercising every breathing technique in the book to control himself and keep his hands off her.

She was killing him though as she once again, with the softest of touches, ran just her fingertips over his forehead, down to his cheeks, finally running one fingernail down the length of his nose, removing her hands then to scribble again. "All your features are defined, yet soft. When you speak, you move every muscle in your face, it shows how open you are Jake, how free you are with your thoughts and feelings," she said, her hands still moving over the paper quickly.

Every touch of her hand on his face had been torture to Jacob. He wanted to let her draw him, but she was slowly driving him mad, whether she realized it or not. He stared at her, stared at the stray hairs lingering over her bent face. He loved the passion she showed, how she was basically face in page, her hands moving furiously. He smiled, trying not to reach out to her, letting her take her time, relishing in the fact that she was sharing this with him.

Bella looked up again. Jacob stopped smiling as he saw the intensity in her eyes. She let her gaze fall from his eyes, to his nose, and down to his mouth. He watched her unconsciously lick her lips as she slowly brought her finger up to his. She looked up at him, blinking slowly, as she ran her finger down the length of his top lip, slowly and tortuously. Jacob swallowed loudly, feeling all the air in the room getting sucked out.

"Your lips" she whispered as she slowly brought her finger down to his bottom lip, dragging it across its fullness. "Your lips," she repeated softly.

Jacob groaned. He had enough. With the quickest of motions, he opened his mouth and gently bit down on her finger, then slowly ran his tongue over the tip, giving a low groan at just the mere taste of her. Bella dropped her hand slowly from his mouth and stared at him, mouth open. Jacob wanted to kill himself. He did it again, acted on impulse and ruined a perfectly innocent moment.

Or at least he thought so until Bella threw the pad and charcoal on the floor and jumped onto his lap.

* * *

Bella did it again.

She was realizing that if she was ever going to get him to take her seriously, she would have to control herself but damn it how in the world could she? How could she when drawing Jacob, Jacob with his perfect face and then those lips, God, those perfect, sensuous lips that she couldn't stand NOT to touch, had been enough to turn her on?

And then his mouth, omg, no, the inside of his mouth, the feel of his teeth grazing her finger and then his hot, moist tongue on her…. Who the hell does that kind of thing? Only someone with as much sexuality as Jacob Black, a sexuality that oozed and made her act like a crazed lunatic.

Yup, that's what she would do. Blame her actions on Jacob and his too strong crazy werewolf pheromones.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his middle, clutching her hands into his hair as she kissed him over and over again. She clutched at him, biting his bottom lip ferociously, moaning when he grabbed her ass tighter, pulling her into him as he touched his tongue to her lips, begging to be let in. Bella obliged willingly, letting him taste as much of her as he wanted. Jacob knew exactly what to do, he tortured her with slow, deliberate strokes of his tongue, his lips soft and demanding against hers. She felt him squeezing her shirt into a bunch in the back, pulling it up without thinking. She felt the small area of exposed skin touch his bare stomach and she removed her mouth from his to let out a soft sigh at the feeling.

Jacob used that to his advantage, running his teeth down her neck, down to her collarbone, gripping her tightly as he sunk his teeth into her. She gasped out loud, grabbing his face and bringing his mouth back up to hers for a kiss.

Bella felt lost, helpless, uncaring and crazy. She wanted to tear his jeans from his body, run her hands on him, feel the muscles as he strained above her. She thought all this as she kissed him fiercely. She felt him gripping her thighs, hesitating at the edge of her t-shirt.

Bella moved her mouth to his ear, whispering, "Touch me".

Once the words were out her mouth, Bella Swan knew there was absolutely no turning back as Jacob looked into her eyes and nodded slowly.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Moving SUCKS! Sorry lovelies, had a major upheaval in the life, but am settled for the moment. I just reread the last chapter and my goodness was I wrong in leaving you with that! Sincerest apologies!**

**You guys are just…amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am to have you as my readers. You just inspire me to write until my fingers ache!**

**AriKnight, native-kitten, eternalfan, aerobe, toooldforthis, pooks, NewMoonFan (LOVEYOU!), and everyone else who read, even if you didn't comment, a GINORMOUS THANK YOU! Sincerely, from the very very very bottom of my heart! I love you guys and this story is written for YOU!**

**Honestly, I had a different idea in mind when I began writing this, but the characters always seem to take on a mind of their own. I am not sure how I feel about this chappie. Be honest with your comments, and let me know what you would like to see happen (other than Jacob insterting tab a into slot b, lol).**

**A little naughty, nothing too bad, mostly Jacob's pov. **

**Again, I love you guys and thank you! Read on, enjoy!**

* * *

Jacob Black was a simple guy with simple beliefs.

You treat your car like your kin, you defend and honor family to the death, and when a girl tells you to do something you do it.

Period.

So, was it really that surprising that as soon as Bella Swan had breathlessly gripped the back of his poor, abused head of hair, and said, "Touch me", that Jacob was fully prepared to do just that?

Nope, not in his book.

In fact, this was what he was _designed _for. Everything he was, everything he would ever be was for Bella Swan. Jacob hated to admit it, but no matter what had occurred he couldn't deny the simple fact that he would _always_ be madly in love with her, and he would _always _do whatever it was her little heart wanted.

It just so happened that this want involved a lot of touching…and breathing…and tasting... because GOD Bella tasted good!

Jacob could not help the constant low growl in his throat as he ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, his mouth attacking every bare inch of skin. He felt animalistic with her, and found himself doing his best to control himself.

She was soft and fleshy under his fingertips as he let his hands rest right under the edge of her bra.

Jacob would oblige her, he would touch her, but he wanted to go slow, wanted to get the burning desire to throw her on the couch and rip her clothing off under control before he introduced any new flesh to his eyes and hands.

He itched to go under her bra, instead forcing his hands to move away, down along her ribs, hands splaying over her curvy little hips, down, down to her ass again. He gripped her there once more, squeezing tightly, unconsciously sliding her up against his obvious arousal, loving the little squeal it elicited from her throat. Her voice vibrated deep in her and Jacob found himself drawn once again to the long line of her neck.

He moved his hands up to her face, tilting her head upwards, exposing the soft, white skin. He dove in, licking every elegant line, up to the spot right under her ear, where he nibbled, breathed softly on, then bit down on roughly, knowing damn well he was marking her.

She didn't seem to care, so why should he?

In fact, she seemed to love every time he did, letting out purrs of approval and squeezing him tighter, wherever she seemed to be holding him at the moment. Jacob loved it, and felt himself breathing heavier and heavier, the heat of his body rising so much even he could feel the sweat breaking out on his skin, his control slipping further away from him.

Bella just gripped him, running her hands down his shoulder blades, dragging her nails back up his back, the little stings of pain dragging his sanity towards the exit door.

Her hands came to rest on either side of his face. She gently pulled him away from her, and stared into his eyes.

She looked…exquisite?

Breathtaking?

Beautiful?

Perfect?

Jacob found none of those words could even come close to describing the way she looked in that very moment of time.

Bella's hair was a mass of waves and curls around her face, her eyes fully dilated, almost sleepy looking as she blinked slowly, her thick lashes fanning against her cheeks. Her lips were red and swollen, a pink hue tinting her face, her shirt half dragged off her shoulder.

She shimmied forward then with a slow, lazy smile, fully straddling his hips and Jacob gripped her thighs tightly. Just the feel of her jean clad legs against him was becoming too much, and Jacob silently prayed she would beg him to stop.

Instead, she leaned forward, lips against his skin, and said softly in one breath, "I want you Jake, I want you so _fucking_ bad."

Jacob let out a loud low moan and without a second's hesitation, flipped Bella onto her back against the cushions of the couch. She landed with a little bounce, her hair a blanket around her. Jacob slipped himself between her legs, propping himself up with one arm as he settled his body against hers, her legs naturally wrapping around his hips and thighs.

She felt amazing, soft, giving and so sweet smelling underneath him. In the back of his mind Jacob was glad he had the sense of mind to hold himself up with one arm.

Bella truly was his poison. She made him completely lose his mind with just a few words. He was trying so hard, so very, very hard to just be_ composed_ _for goodness sakes,_ to take it slow and make this the way he had dreamed it would be for so long…but Bella, his sweet little Bella couldn't let him do it, could she? Always had to be her way, and Jacob knew he couldn't control himself, not when it was very clear that she wanted him, wanted him right now on this couch.

* * *

Bella could barely breathe.

Even holding himself up with one arm didn't take away from the mass that was Jacob's body.

She didnt care...Bella loved the feel of him, hot, heavy against her, his lower body pressing into hers. Every slight inch that she moved under his weight caused a burst of tingling right up her middle, surging through every part of her.

Bella stared up at him as he hovered over her waiting for…she wasn't quite sure…

All Bella knew was this was just too perfect. Bella had thought she would have to wait forever for this, for the feel of his lips, skin, and body…but she didn't, Jacob wanted her, even after all this time, and that thought alone was enough to make Bella scream.

He was staring at her, and Bella felt herself blushing. She reached one hand up and ran it through his hair, biting her bottom lip as she saw herself reflected in the shiny depths of his eyes. She looked crazy, a woman possessed…wild hair, flushed cheeks, mouth shiny and red.

Bella _was_ possessed though, wasn't she?

How else could she explain this crazy woman who had taken over, this woman who was practically BEGGING to be taken?

It was all Jacob, it had always been Jacob. He made her feel…_alive_. How could she ever have thought to give this feeling up?

She couldn't even imagine leaving this again, shivering at the thought of icy cold skin…Bella knew she had made the right choice, and would never again leave the warmth that wasn't just his body, but _him, _Jacob, Jake…her Jake.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, running her hands over him to memorize this moment. With light touches of her fingertips she skimmed his face, his chest, the hard muscles of his stomach, smooth and hard all at once. He was perfection defined, and Bella knew she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Her hand came to rest right above his pants, and without even thinking, she ran her fingernail just under the waist, skimming the skin right above his erection, feeling with a little bit of shock, the beginnings of course hair.

However, before Bella could explore her surroundings more, Jacob grabbed her hand suddenly. Bella squealed, thinking she had done something wrong. With the softest of touches though, Jacob grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her palm slowly, his lips scorching the delicate skin.

He moved her hand up over her head, holding her there as he leaned forward, pressing feather soft kisses over her wrist, the thin under skin of her arm, down to her shoulder. He brought his mouth to hers, pulling at her bottom lip and causing a loud sigh to escape her.

"You're gonna kill me Bells, you know that?" he whispered, letting her lip go with a chaste kiss.

"The feeling is mutual," Bella replied with a smile. Jacob let out a little laugh and kissed her again.

Bella sighed right into him, pressing her legs tighter around him and using the hand he had left free to grab at any part of him she could as he kissed her over and over again. He would kiss her deeply, mouth open, tongue caressing hers, then pull back and give her frantic little kisses.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Bella wondered when the hell her Jacob had learned to kiss like this? It was almost too much sensation, his soft full lips, his rough, warm tongue, his breath…, too much to even lie there and take. It made her feel itchy and desperate to feel more of him, so Bella, without really giving it much thought, slid her hand back down the small space between their bodies, and slipped her tiny hand into the little opening between his body and his jeans…

_and there it was._

Oh good LORD there it was, just there, right under her hand, the only thing separating her from _it_ was the thin fabric of what felt like cotton. It was hot, unbelievably hot, and hard, and ….

Bella froze as she realized Jacob had stopped moving. He had paused, his face buried in between her neck and shoulder. She realized he was tense and holding his breath.

Bella immediately wondered if she had once again gone too far? Had she done something wrong?

God, who was she fooling?

She knew NOTHING of this kind of thing, ok, so she knew a little about a grope here and there, but this whole couch thing that was happening was clearly out of her league.

_Ok,Bells_, _get a grip_, she thought to herself. _Just remove your hand and kiss him, crack a joke…he won't even notice that you shoved your hand down there…_

Bella winced and slowly began inching her way out, trying her best not to touch it, and failing as her hand involuntarily stroked it.

Jacob let out a low, strangled noise and seemingly decided she wasn't moving fast enough, and took it upon himself to help her remove the offending digits. He now had both her hands pinned above her head, and Bella held her breath as he sat back on his haunches and stared down at her.

"Jake, I…I," she began with a stutter.

* * *

Breathe, one, two, three.

Breathe, one, two, three.

Jacob kept repeating that mantra over and over in his head, praying some of the blood that had so eloquently and maturely flooded to his nether regions, would head back up, allowing him some rationality.

Visions of a naked, writhing Bella were already creeping in at the edges of his brain, and then she had gone and touched him…THERE!

THERE, of all places her greedy little hands could have gone, THERE!

The funniest part about the whole thing was she had NO IDEA what she was doing to him. Here he was, nestled between the thighs of the girl he loved, his pants practically ripping at the seams from how hard he was and she was apologizing for doing that to him.

He had to smile, only his Bells.

He cut off her little stuttering act with a finger to her lips. "Bells, please," he said with a grin. "Just stop worrying, ok? You are perfect Bella Swan. You always have been. This," he motioned at their bodies, "is perfect. So turn off the worrying, the self doubt, everything. Just let it be me and you, ok?"

Bella nodded and he grinned, leaning down to taste her sweet little mouth again. He couldn't get enough of her and kissing her just wasn't satisfying his Bella thirst. She moaned right into his mouth, and Jacob felt himself getting impossibly harder.

Seriously, something had to give.

Still holding her hands, lest she touch him _there_ again and he suffered a seriously embarrassing moment, Jacob brought his other hand down to the edge of her shirt again, an area he had visited quite frequently during this whirlwind of a day.

This time though, he wanted to feel more, to touch every part of her, expose her to him, touch and bite and mark her all over as his.

Wolfish behavior?

Very.

Even though, Jacob at this point wasn't even sure _what_ they were.

Could he even consider her _his_? Were they long lost acquaintances? Lovers? Was she now his girlfriend? Future wife? Friends who were caught up in a moment?

Jacob shrugged; he was too much in the here and now. He could worry about all of that later. He brought his attention back to Bella and all that lingered just under the edge of her flimsy little tee.

She was holding her breath, anticipating his next move. Jacob grinned wickedly and slowly lifted the edge of the t-shirt up, pulling it until it rested bunched up slightly across her breast bone.

Jacob loved how in response, her chest fell and rose rapidly, her upper body exquisitely exposed to him. She was beautiful and perfect, wearing a simple, white cotton bra. It was so Bella, and so sexy, that Jacob found himself practically humming in delight at the sight of her. Her tummy dipped down a bit, then swelled out in a perfect little bump right above her hips. She was flat, but feminine, just how Jacob liked it.

He lowered himself, kissing the soft flesh around her belly button.

Bella gasped, and arched involuntarily, and Jacob took her movement as an opportunity to slide his hand to the small of her back, arching her up more toward him as he licked all around her belly button.

He grinned against her goose bumped skin.

Creeping upwards, he pressed her body into his mouth as he skimmed against her sides, his tongue grazing her rib cage, nibbling here and there, and relishing the sighs coming from her lips. He paused right under her bra, and softly sucked her skin into his mouth, running his tongue back and forth over the sensitive flesh. She was squealing and moving around under him, and he continued to keep her hands immobile.

Jacob finally sat back up and looked down at her.

"Hi," he said.

Bella groaned, and giggled.

"Hi," she paused. "Seriously?"

"What? Not going fast enough for you Swan?" Jacob asked as he absently stroked her thigh.

She shrugged, "Maybe".

Jacob felt this was going to quickly become a trend: having a smile constantly plastered on his face.

He felt his smile right up to the point he bowed down to kiss the space between her breasts, her heart beating furiously beneath his lips. He pressed his cheek to her skin, loving the smoothness, and the sweet, heavy smell that seemed to just naturally waft off of her.

It was driving Jacob mad to have his face this close to her.

He ran his tongue up over the part of her breast that swelled out above the bra, licking right along the line of the fabric. She was shaking under him, squeezing her legs tighter, her body rising against his. Jacob found himself grinding himself into her as he pressed fevered kisses all over the swell of both her breasts.

He dragged his open mouth up her neck, pausing to kiss her jawbone. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath heavy. His free hand left her hip, landing against her breast, his hand massive, covering it gently as he began to rub his thumb against her nipple.

Jacob kissed her slowly again, dragging his tongue along her lips as she parted them, welcoming him. He tasted her, finally pulling back to catch his breath.

"Jake?" she whispered. Jacob felt that stab to his heart, the one he always felt whenever Bella spoke his name. He looked at her, deeply into her eyes, and felt uncontrollable, undeniable love.

He wanted her to be his.

Fully.

He wanted to take their clothing off, press himself into her over and over again, make her scream his name and claw scratches down his back.

But Jacob wanted more too.

Jacob wanted to fall asleep with Bella.

Jacob wanted to wake up with Bella.

He wanted to watch her cook in nothing but his t-shirts, wanted to drive with the windows rolled down and her hand tightly in his.

That was why he couldn't do this, not here, on the couch. There was too much emotion, it was too quick and the last thing Jacob wanted to do was hurt Bella, scare her away. He knew without a doubt her body wanted it, but did all of Bella want it? Her heart? Her mind?

Yes, she had confessed her love for him, but was it let me be with you forever love? The love that Jacob felt for her?

He would take it slow, and he would tell her over and over again he loved her before they did anymore heavy groping.

"Bells," he finally said as he released both her hands. He pulled her shirt down and sat up from her, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Bella pulled herself to a sitting position, her legs still draped around his hips. She ran her hands thru her hair and cocked her head.

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked. Jacob touched her cheek lovingly.

"Nothing Bells," he said. "I just…"

He paused.

"This is perfect, and you know I want you, more than anything. I just, I don't want it to happen like this. You mean so much to me Bells, and I will never have enough words to tell you how happy I am that you are here….alive." \

He kissed her cheek.

"I want this to be right Bells," he said softly. "We never had a chance before, there was always something in the way but now…what is there? I want you Bells, all of you. I hope you want all of me too."

Bella smiled and pulled herself closer to him, propping herself up so that she was now sitting on his lap, legs Indian style around him. She ran her hands over his arms, his shoulders, and settled around the back of his head, her fingers twirling a piece of hair.

"Jacob, I told you, I am not here to just apologize to you. I am here because I missed you. You are all I thought about every single night I was gone, and I am here because I love you. I want you. I want everything about you," she paused. "I also want this to be perfect, so how about we promise to cool off before we keep ending up in these compromising positions?"

Jacob laughed and hugged her tight.

"Bells, I can't promise you miracles," he said. Bella just shook her head, wrapping her arms tight around him, all sexuality of the moment lost in the comfort of holding each other.

Jacob itched to tell her he loved her, the words right at the edge of his tongue.

He knew he should, there really was no reason not to...other than the fact that Jacob was scared.

Big, bad Jacob Black was terrified that this tiny little slip of a girl was going to break his heart again.

He sighed and absently kissed the top of her head.

Jacob would have to find a way to get over it, or else his body was definitely going to make the decision for him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**- Hello lovely readers, both old and new (woohoo)!

As always, a huge, **ginormous** thank you to you all for reading and reviewing! I will say it every single time I write a new chapter, I am grateful and humbled by your reviews and enthusiasm for my little piece of Bella and Jacob heaven.

I write this for you.

**NewMoonFan**, I would never ditch this story! Not with readers like you!

And **aerobee**…! LMAO! Sorry about the cock blocking. The time will come, when the cock will no longer be blocked ;)

Anyhoozle, I LOVE this chapter. I took some great advice from a great reader and here out came this!

Its fluffy and sweet and gives them some much needed banter! I hope you like it as much as I do! Pleaseee don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

Xoxoxo

* * *

"I think the first step is for me to get out of your lap," Bella said with a grin.

"Agreed," Jacob said and gently helped her extract herself from him.

It really was the last thing Bella wanted to do. Being so close to Jacob, every inch of her body connecting with the hard lines of his, was exactly where she wanted to be...

...forever, actually.

Alas, she knew her horny little brain and her love sick heart had to get a hold of themselves if she wanted this Jacob is mine forever thing to work. Just the fact that she had missed him, thought of him every single day, done nothing but replay memories of them together over and over in her head…seeing him (finally!) was the most surreal experience of her life!

The most amazing though, had been touching him.

Finally running her hands through that thick, jet black hair, skimming her hands along maybe a little more skin than she should have, kissing full, soft, hot lips…

…It was like having a giant, delicious slice of chocolate cake sitting in front of you and trying to force yourself not to eat it juuuusttt yet.

It was going to drive her mad.

Bella sighed heavily at the thought of temptation Jake.

"You ok Bells?" said temptation suddenly interrupted.

Bella smiled and leaned back against the arm rest of the couch. She hadn't realized it but this whole thing was _exhausting_. She suddenly felt everything just poof and vanish, leaving nothing but a suddenly sleepy person in its wake.

"Of course Jake," she replied, and yawned. "I just didn't know how tiring this whole coming back to Forks thing was going to be."

Jacob laughed, and pulled her to him. She half stumbled into his chest, smiling immediately at how familiar his body was becoming. Jacob smoothed her hair away from her face and grabbed her cheeks, pressing a sweet kiss to her mouth.

"It's all your fault," he said with a smile. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when you came to me. You knew I was going to let you have it Bells."

"Yea, yea, I was gone, you got mad, then we made out, blah blah blah," Bella murmured as she closed her eyes against the warmth of his body. "God, you are like a furnace Jake, it always makes me so freaking sleepy."

Jacob grabbed her shoulders, peeling Bella away from his chest. She pouted.

"Turn around," he commanded. Bella did and was greeted with an exquisite squeeze along both her shoulders. She let out a little gasp and her head fell forward immediately into her chest with a heavy whoosh of air.

So apparently, along with all the other things Jacob Black was amazing at, like kissing and groping, he was also amazing with his hands.

Could he be any more difficult to resist?

"So yea," Jacob said from behind as he kneaded her shoulder blades roughly. "In case you're wondering, I really am _this_ good with my hands."

Bella laughed loudly.

"And so modest and humble," she said in response.

She could feel his broad, beautiful grin, no longer needing to see it to know it was there.

"You know me," he replied. "Anyway, you're all yawning and sleepy, and your shoulders are somewhere up here." He touched her ears, and then dropped down again to her upper back. "You need to relax, the worse is over…" he paused, and she knew he was grinning again. "For now."

She thought back on how he had wanted her to leave, how she had screamed I love you at him, frustrated and angry that he could be so cold. Just remembering that, how he had been able to look her in the face and show no emotion, brought the stinging sensation of unshed tears to her eyes. She never wanted to experience that again.

It was worse than being alone for the last four years.

Bella felt a little hiccup escape her before she could control it, and immediately tensed.

Jacob stopped his massaged and pulled her back into him, her head falling comfortably into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around hers, squeezing her gently.

"Bells, I wasn't kidding," he said softly into her ear. "We got that whole yell at each other thing out of the way...I really did miss you, have missed you. I just, forced myself not to think about you because it hurt too damn much. I was just…not myself, and that doesn't just affect me, it affects the pack, which affects the protection of everyone Bells. So when I saw you standing there, I immediately thought you were…." He paused. "…one of them. Obviously, I was wrong, because there you were, blood still pumping through your veins, breathing so hard I could see your chest moving up and down from where I was standing. Knowing you were human Bells, it just…I can't even put into words the emotions I felt," he stopped and Bella waited patiently for the rest.

He was quiet, gathering his thoughts.

"Point is, I was relieved, and then I was pissed," Jacob finally began again. "I wanted to phase right then and there. Seeing you just made me so _fucking_ mad!"

Bella winced, and he just grabbed her tighter.

"Sorry," he said with a small laugh. "Told you I couldn't find words for how I felt."

Bella smiled, "I am positive fuck is a word Jake."

Jacob chuckled, "Yea it is. Look its just, it made me mad for so many reasons. Like I said before, there was anger 'cause you left me in the dark, anger because you left everyone without one word, anger because you left me here alone, thinking the Bella I knew was gone forever. It just was a lot to take in, seeing you just standing there as if nothing was wrong."

Bella nodded, knowing everything he said was right.

"It infuriated me, I mean, honestly, I can't even think about how mad I was Bells, seeing you again, here, at the rez, after all this time," he continued explaining. She felt him take a deep breath, exhaling a burst of warmth over the top of her head. "Speaking of which, how in the hell did you get here anyway nomad woman?"

Bella out right laughed, clearing the dark mood. "Did you not see the piece of junk parked out front?" she asked.

"Living the,"she cleared her throat and made quotation marks, "bohemian life is NOT very lucrative Mr. Black so don't you make fun of me."

Next thing she knew, Jacob was standing up, grabbing her hand.

"Come, show it to me," he said with a smile and that twinkle in his eye.

Bella tried to pull away, still half sitting on the couch.

"Jacob, NO!" she said. "I am soooo tired, please?"

"Bells," he replied playfully. "Come on. It will be fun. We can work on it together, like old times. We have the next few days, the pack is gone for awhile." He rubbed his hands together mischievously. " I have you all to myself."

Bella felt the heat rush to her face as she thought of the one million other things they could do alone, other than work on her car. She pouted, trying to avoid what would probably end up with her having her way with him on the hood of her car and/or having to deal with him mocking her choice of transportation.

"No, I am tired," she said again and pulled her hand away, crossing her arms over her chest. Jacob got a crazy smile on his face and next thing Bella knew, she was slung over his shoulder.

"JAKKE!" she howled with laughter.

He slapped her on the butt, and Bella laughed even harder.

"Illegal touching! Kidnapping!" she screamed. "Help!"

Jacob laughed. "Hush woman, you will wake everyone up!"

He dragged her outside into the glow of a just risen full moon. It was beautiful, illuminating everything with a soft, eerie blue light. Bella knew there were worse places she could be. Heck, she had been in those places.

To be here, bouncing along on the oh so high up shoulder of Jacob Black, was something she could deal with.

Jacob placed her down finally in front of her car, a raggedy, forgettable giant black mass of a vehicle. Just like her beloved truck, Bella loved this car with all her might. It was broken, and old, and a complete mess but it still managed to get her to where she needed to be, kind of like herself. It was her companion through most of her years, and she loved her car fiercely, though she knew it truly was a piece of crap.

She turned to Jacob and rolled her eyes dramatically. "So, here it is, you happy?"

Jacob didn't reply. Instead he walked forward, running his hand slowly over the side of the car, looking into the window. He walked slowly around the back, toward the front again, and then just stepped back, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"What? Is my little mess un-repairable Doctor?" Bella asked with a grin. Jacob turned to her slowly, and Bella realized he had a totally serious look on his face.

"God, Jake, what?" she asked.

"Bells, do you know what car this is?" he finally asked in a much higher octave than normal. Bella shrugged.

"Um, I mean, sometimes I call it a vintage car, so you know, I don't feel bad for having such a crappy looking piece of junk, but…"

Jacob cut her off, suddenly grinning.

"Bells, you are NUTS! This is a 1965 Mustang Fastback! ARE YOU CRAZY?" he finally squealed. He grabbed Bella and swung her around. He held her around him, and she wrapped her legs around him for leverage.

"Jake, what?" she asked, just smiling because Jacob was smiling.

"Dude, this is like _the_ car to work on!" he said kissing her quickly. "This is like…my DREAM! Can I fix her Bells, please?"

He pressed quick kisses all over her nose, cheeks and lips.

Bella swatted him off playfully.

"Hmm, I don't know…" she said, pressing her fingertip to her chin, tapping thoughtfully. Jacob play pouted and Bella nearly melted.

"Fine, fine, stop with the puppy eyes and pouty lips," she scolded. "You can fix her, but...she still belongs to me Black!"

Jacob nodded and let out a loud whoop. He squeezed Bella tighter and began walking back into the house. Bella leaned once again into the space of his shoulder blade and closed her eyes. She loved how he still was Jacob, excitable, playful, and joyous. She felt so alive with him, so grounded, and present. It was such an amazing feeling after years of feeling like a whisper of a human. She sighed into him.

"Don't fall asleep on me, I know you drool," she heard him warn. She laughed into his chest.

"Shut up Jake," she said. He laughed and brought them back in, setting her down finally in the bathroom. She yawned and stretched and looked up at him.

He was leaning in the door frame, hands braced against either side, one ankle propped up against the other. All his arm muscles were defined, and she couldn't help but once again stare at his bare chest, the lines of his stomach creating a trail right down to the skin above his jeans.

Bella suddenly realized how small the bathroom was, and how close he really was to her and how damn sexy he looked standing there casual as all hell.

"Bells, you are staring," he said suddenly, cutting her little mental convo short. Bella grinned.

"Well, you know, I forgot that you just randomly decide not to wear clothing," she said.

"You know its not random baby," he said with a wink. "I'm Superman, minus the inconvenience of that suit and cape."

Bella laughed. "So does Superman always set his damsel in distress in the bathroom?"

"He does if she is sleepy and needs a shower," he said with a grin. "You are not getting into bed smelling like burnt tires and cheeseburgers."

Bella blushed, both at the fact that he said "getting into bed" and that she really did smell like burnt tires and her fast food lunch.

Jacob saw her blush and leaned forward, touching her chin sweetly.

"No worries Bells, I like a girl who eats," he said softly with a slow smile. " "And who knows how to burn some rubber."

Bella looked up into his face, at his perfect teeth and mouth and felt an indescribable need to just touch him, if only for a second. The space was too small, and she couldn't think with him so close.

Bella stood on her tippy toes and using the sink as leverage, lifted herself up and brushed her lips against his with a soft "mmm."

Jacob, on the other hand, was not satisfied. He let out a soft sigh and before Bella could pull back, had grabbed her around the waist, whirled her around, and pressed her against the sink, deepening what she had wanted to be a rather innocent gesture.

He gripped her waist tightly, and slanted his mouth over hers, softly running his tongue over her bottom lip, then kissing her softly, lips open, and inviting, as Bella gladly let his tongue dance over hers.

Jacob suddenly laughed and pulled back, letting her slide down to the floor again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry," he whispered with a smile. Bella smiled back, biting her lip.

"Don't be," she replied. Jacob shook his head.

"You, are not a good girl," he said pointing his finger at her. Bella shrugged, feeling light as air, and woozy and sleepy and beautiful all at once.

"That, Jake, remains to be seen," she said playfully. She yawned again.

"Shower Bells, I will leave the clothing on the sink, ok?" he said. "And I promise I wont peek…too much."

Bella laughed.

"OUT!" she said, pushing him out and shutting the door behind him. She let her hand rest against it, and shook her head. The feelings washed over her finally, and she felt silent tears roll from her eyes. She felt loved, she felt safe...She felt the old Jake finally shining through and most importantly, for the first time in a very, very long time, right there in the tiny space of Jacob Black's bathroom, Bella felt at home.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- HOLY MOLY! UM SERIOUSLY? DO I NOT HAVE THE MOST AWESOME READERS EVER! **

**Wow, wow, wow! Thank you SO SO SO SO VERY MUCH! To everyone, new and old, to reach even 50 reviews was such a huge milestone, and a gift just to know others were enjoying this story as much as I was enjoying writing it!**

**But this? THANK YOU!**

**To all my constant reviewers, a million hugs and kisses (you know who you are and I LOVE YOU!)**

**To all the new reviewers, I thank you and believe me when I say I read each and every comment you leave me, and I love when you can't help but comment on every chapter (82c10, and Conolrebecca!) **

(And just to address a new reviewer, who apparently couldn't _**stand **_to even get past chapter 9 , do you feel they need more external conversation? I feel a lot of what is happening in this story is internal, and due to the history of this story, Bella being gone, Jacob dealing with it etc, I felt a lot of the dialogue needed to be within themselves before they could handle each other. I know its quite a few chappies of this, however, my chapters are short and quick and interspersed with dialogue. Let me know. Honesty is appreciated! )

**ANYWHO, I want to give all of you a shout out I am just so happy right now!**

**Anyway, onto the story I suppose! That is what you came here for isn't it?**

**Prepare for some more fluff, maybe some groping, some intense moments, cuteness, and one shared bed. **

**P.S. Feel free to review and give me constructive criticism. I always attempt to take changes and use them to better the story!**

Jacob closed the bathroom door behind him and paused, leaning his head against the cool wood of the door, sighing heavily to himself.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you _**fucking**_ doing?" he whispered to himself. Even as he said it though, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he thought of Bella wrapped around him, Bella leaning into him, Bella laughing as he smacked her ass, Bella, Bella, Bella…

Jacob sighed again and ran his hands through his hair.

So, they kept letting things get out of hand, well, physically out of hand, ok, not too much, but she had…Oh geez.

Jacob couldn't even think of Bella's little hand creeping under his pants.

What in the world were they doing?

Jacob was a grown man. He shook his head as he walked to his room.

He knew it was …understandable, right? I mean, they were both adults…He assumed Bella had…ok, no. He refused to think Bella had done ANYTHING with ANYONE. If she had, Jacob firmly swore he would find them and rip off their body parts, specifically the one that he hoped had NOT been in his sweet little Bella.

He chuckled a bit at the thought as he rummaged through his drawers searching for something suitable for her to wear. He knew if it was up to him they would be sleeping _al fresco_, but, he knew that was NOT on the agenda, for both their sakes. He would treat this like a relationship...

Jacob paused as he held up a shirt.

"Relationship," he said the word out loud experimentally.

Wow. He grinned again and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs, trying very hard not to acknowledge the fact that she would most likely be underwear-less.

He never thought in a million years he would be able to say her name, his name, and that word in the same sentence.

When Bella had vanished, Jacob had slowly let that part of him die, vowing to never think of Bella again. He hadn't really kept his promise, but over time, it had become easier to think of her and feel a sad nostalgia instead of a burning rage.

Yet she had literally come to him with a bleeding heart and a look in her eyes that had brought all those old feelings to the surface and Jacob knew as scared as he was of losing her again, he was NOT turning back.

He wasn't one hundred percent sure of the woman who stood in front of him, this new Bella Swan, but he did know that her feelings for him, at least in this moment of time, were real and present.

He realized with a nervous laugh that he didn't care what the end result of it was. He actually didn't give a damn. He knew if they could make it through this weekend, this rare blessing of a weekend of just him and her and no outside world, that he could die happy knowing Bella Swan was his, if only for a few days.

He laughed out loud again, heading back to the bathroom to deposit her sleepwear for the night. He had come a long way from the days when she left. To be satisfied knowing she might only be his for a few moments, regardless of what she said to the contrary?

Unbelievable, at least by Jacob Black standards.

Yet, as he opened the door and sniffed a bit at the ridiculous amounts of steam billowing in his small bathroom, he knew he would be exactly that: happy and satisfied. He knew it then and there as he placed the clothing on the sink, that it was official.

Jacob Black was insane.

* * *

Bella sighed happily as she washed away the last 8 hours of driving. She did feel a little sad in knowing she was washing away the oh so manly smell of Jacob off of her as well, but she figured she could definitely rub herself over him again and get it back.

She smiled as she heard the door groan in opening, only to frown once it shut.

She had half expected a naked Jacob tearing open the shower curtain.

Was it wrong to be this disappointed?

Bella sighed and turned the water off. It seemed impossible to want someone as much as she wanted Jacob. She tried to remember wanting Edward this much as she dried off. With him, it felt almost like a …need?

A burning desire to get it out of her system?

With Jacob…it was…more than just a need.

It was…something that felt essential?

Necessary?

Her want, need, desire for Jacob came from so much deeper than just the feeling of don't tell me I cant have something because it will make me want it more, which is what she in essence, felt with Edward.

It was a want to be as close to him as possible, a want to experience something new and amazing with him, it was a desire to feel every part of him, to feel complete and whole.

Bella smiled as she speedily wiped herself down with the one towel she found hanging off the back of the door. She pulled on the clothing Jacob had left for her, knowing full well she had her own pajamas in the broken duffel bag in the living room.

She didn't care though. She inhaled deeply the collar of the black AC/DC shirt Jacob had laid out for her. It smelled like him. A smell she absolutely loved.

She sighed.

Bella looked into the tiny mirror. All the grime and dirt was washed off, and she looked….

She looked like a teenager again.

However, she felt beautiful standing there in nothing but boxer short thingies, and a t-shirt, hair wet and curly. She felt beautiful because she was in HIS clothing, in HIS bathroom, alone with HIM.

She sighed again and pulled her hair back and with a big smile said to herself, "Here we go."

* * *

Jacob had never been more nervous in his entire life. HE of all people had changed out of his sleeping attire about four times, wondering what was acceptable and not forward of him. He finally decided on long plaid flannel pjs, figuring they conveyed a sense of warmth and fuzz, and "I just want to cuddle", instead of what he really felt which was, well, he didn't really need to even think about it what it was he _really_ wanted to do.

So now, he waited, sitting on the edge of his obviously too small bed, a bed he had outgrown even before he had phased, a bed that left his feet and arms dangling off the bed.

It would create for a dangerously close sleep with Bella.

Jacob wondered if he should have tidied up more, if she would notice the pile of boxers, some ripped, some just…used….if she would care about the sad estate of the wood paneling, or the nasty carpet at the bottom of the bed that looked like someone used it as a welcome mat…

But before he could make the decision to clean up and hide some of his less pleasant room asthetics, Bella appeared.

Standing in his doorway, absently rubbing one heel against her shin, arms crossed, a little smile across her face. She looked all different adjectives for a beautiful, perfect woman.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

Jacob grinned and smiled back just as goofily. "Hi, you look…clean?"

Jacob groaned inwardly at how stupid he sounded.

Apparently, he was 15 again.

Bella laughed out loud and came towards the bed, dropping her clothing haphazardly on top of his small corner desk. She sat down with an unceremonious plop, pulling her, as Jacob noted with a more than obvious stare, toned legs under her. She turned to him with a smile.

"I look clean?" she repeated. "Is that really the best you got? I am here in boxers and a t-shirt, in _your_ bedroom and you tell me I look clean?"

Jacob smiled, "You heard me."

Bella laughed again and leaned back against the headboard and sighed.

Jacob scooted closer, which didn't require much on the small little bed. He now sat with one leg propped up, the other on the floor. There was about two inches between the two of them, and Jacob reveled in the little puffs of Bella's breath hitting his face.

She blushed a little at the proximity and poked him in the chest.

"Did you get a bed this small on purpose?" she asked.

"No, but I did get this close on purpose," he replied with a smile. Bella bit her lip and looked down at her suddenly very interesting lap.

"What?" Jacob asked, scooting closer. He suddenly felt very bold. He settled his hands on her crossed legs, right on her knees, noticing in the back of his mind how smooth her skin was. He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers.

"I just can't stop saying it Bells," he said softly. "You are so beautiful."

Bella smiled eyes half closed.

"Thank you," she said just as softly. "So are you…" she paused. "Sort of."

Jacob laughed loudly and planted a sweet chaste kiss on Bella's lips.

"Way to ruin the mood Bells with that same old joke," he said, playfully stern.

He frowned, and grabbing her arms, attempted to pull her back onto the bed with him. Bella playfully fought him, tugging backwards for every time he tugged forward. Jacob rolled his eyes at her and showing off his strength, easily pulled her into his chest. They both fell backwards; landing on the bed with Bella sprawled on top of him, Jacob's arms and legs dangling off the edge.

Jacob grinned, loving the weight of her against him, her breasts pressed up against his chest. Her hair had come undone, falling from its messy bun in loose, damp tendrils, creating a curtain around their faces.

It created a space of privacy and intimacy between the two and there was a palpable shift in mood.

Jacob loved looking at her, watching how she handled the close proximity and the obvious fact that neither were giggling or playing anymore. She bit her lip and looked at his mouth, his hair, a corner of the bed, everywhere except at him.

Jacob loved her sharp intake of breath as he ran the pad of his thumb over her abused lower lip, his other hand reflexively latching onto her hip, pulling her body even closer against his. She sighed softly as he continued moving his finger against her mouth, finally reaching up and gently catching her lower lip between his teeth, nipping before letting his head fall back onto the bed, his hand now resting along with the other against her hips.

Bella sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned her forehead against his.

"You do not play fair Jacob Black," she murmured huskily.

"Never have Bells," was his response. They stared at each for a few moments, the air thick with unsaid words, feelings, and wants. Before they could continue in their less than innocent pose, Jacob shifted, moving them easily so that Bella's back was now flush against the bed and he was on his side next to her, propped up on his arm.

He stroked her face sweetly, as she looked up at him, lids heavy.

"I missed you Bells," he said. "I never even thought how it would be to have you back, but all I keep feeling is this…this feeling of how damn much I wanted you here, how surreal it is to actually be here, with you, in my bed."

She laughed softly. "Did this feeling," she made quotation marks, "include me being _dressed_ in your bed?"

Jacob chuckled and playfully patted her cheek with his hand.

"Behave yourself," he said. "If I didn't know better, I would say I am totally rubbing off on you."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing his palm.

"Shush," she said. "I am teasing. Please go on."

Jacob laughed, loving this new, slightly spunkier Bella. It was funny how she could switch from being shy to being bold, to being shy again.

"No," he said. "I refuse to compliment you further! It's your turn now. Tell ol' Jakey boy how much you missed him and longed for him on those long nights on the road, or whatever the hell you were doing."

Bella smiled and linked her hand thru his, watching their fingers intertwine. She turned her eyes back to his.

"I missed everything about you Jake," she whispered. "I missed your eyes, how they light up with excitement whenever you talk about something you love."

Jacob grinned.

"Go on," he said.

"I miss these," she raised their joined hands. "These big ol' bear paws, ok, well, wolf paws. They always gave me such a sense of security….just like the rest of you. There is so much of you I always felt like you were my personal wall against the world, no safer place than hiding behind Jacob Black, ya know?"

She closed her eyes. "I missed the way you smell," she said finally. "You always smell like….sweet, and heavy, and open air and woods. It always makes me sleepy, and feel like, I don't know? Also, makes me feel safe?"

Jacob felt odd suddenly, and stopped his absent minded stroking of her arm. He looked down at her with a frown, feeling very confrontational suddenly. Something had oddly hit a switch in his brain and he found himself...angry?

"So is that why you didn't want me?" he asked.

Bella looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you mean that's why I didn't want you?" she asked.

"Well, apparently, all I was, and maybe still am, is the protector, the safe guy," he said a little harsher than intended. "The one who is always there, waiting for Bella, the fail safe."

Bella sat up angrily.

"Jake, are you serious? That's not what I meant at all!" she said.

Jacob rolled his eyes, leaning away from her. He didn't feel very amorous suddenly, and he hated himself immediately for feeling that way, but the words were bubbling out of him faster than he could censor himself.

"So why was it always him Bella, huh? Why was it always the person who could have KILLED you at a moment's notice, who did nothing but bring danger into your life?" he said, his voice rising slightly. "If I made you feel so safe, why didn't you pick me back then, why wasn't it me who could _give _you life, not take it from you, huh? Always leaning on Jacob Black….is that what this is Bella?"

He realized with a horrible dread that he was screaming and he couldn't stop himself.

"Are you here after all this time just looking for comfort? Someone to hold your hand, protect you? Is this another act in the little show that is your life Bella? Huh? Is it? Am I going to wake up in the morning and find you gone?"

Bella opened and closed her mouth, searching for words but coming up with nothing.

Jacob sighed heavily, suddenly feeling very, very exhausted.

"You know what? Just never mind," he practically snarled. He rolled over onto his side, back facing hers, suddenly wanting to be alone, suddenly caring about the morning and what could be him once again longing for Bella.

He felt the bed shift, and then Bella was draping herself around him, pressing herself into his back, sliding her silky smooth leg between his and wrapping her arms around his middle. He felt her press small, hot kisses all along his shoulder and back, resting her little chin into the space between his neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jacob," she whispered. "So, so sorry for not doing right by you. I didn't mean you were the safe guy Jake, you know that. You are so much more to me than that, what I meant is, you are my safe presence, I feel so open and free with you… You are, were, my sunlight…I was just…" He felt her loaded pause.

"I was caught up in lust and excitement and…." She stopped again and breathed heavily, leaning down to brush her lips against his skin again.

"I was just young and stupid and too immature to see what was in front of me the entire time."

Jacob sighed again, and turned to face her.

"So what is this Bells?" he asked. "What does any of this even mean?"

He felt her chest rise and fall.

"I don't know Jake, honestly… I don't know," she said after a long time.

She grabbed his hand again, bringing it up to her mouth and kissing it. She smiled at him, caressing his forehead, running her hands through his hair. Jacob let her, feeling emotionally drained and tired. He turned now, so that they were both facing each other on their sides.

"I hate seeing you mad Jake," she said softly.

Jake half smiled.

"I don't like being mad either," he replied.

"I am sorry I can't give you a better answer Jake," Bella said.

Jacob let out a long puff of air.

"Yea, so am I," he replied.

He stared at her, the honest to God love of his life.

Bella smiled, brushing her mouth against his. He brought both his hands up into her hair, clutching huge chunks of it, almost angrily as he pulled her face against his.

The kiss was hot, long, and passionate. Jacob ground his mouth into hers, teasing her lips, bruising her mouth with his tongue and teeth. Bella responded in earnest, soft moans coming from her throat as she responded to him kiss for kiss, mouth open and inviting.

Jacob paused, lips still touching hers, slightly parted as they panted heavily.

"Seriously Bells, what we are doing?" he asked, his voice practically breaking.

* * *

Bella sighed, wishing she had an answer for him.

She wished she could say a million and one things that would make him feel as safe as he made her feel.

She was still so scared though.

Scared to say the wrong thing…

Scared to say she still feared something would go wrong…

Scared to say that she was _**scared of happy. **_

So instead she responded with her body, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her again so that his entire upper half was on top of hers. He was practically crushing her, pressing her deeper into the soft give of a too old mattress.

Bella sighed into his mouth as he ran his tongue down her neck, running his hands over the thin fabric of the shirt she wore.

He squeezed her breasts thru it.

Bella wished she could do this forever, wished that she never had to face the outside world, knowing she was home, feeling the sense of security wash over her, but feeling nervous, anxious, and tempted to run all at once.

Jacob brought his attention back to her face, kissing the tip of her nose, tenderly cupping her cheeks.

"What are you so afraid of Bells?" he asked finally after a few minutes of staring at her.

Bella felt naked and vulnerable under his intense, bright gaze. She felt he was seeing past everything, into her and she could do nothing but be hopeless under his assault.

"Everything," she whispered softly.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief, sitting back and pulling her up with him. He crushed Bella against his chest, and she inhaled deeply, feeling her resolve weaken.

He brushed her hair back from her face. "Why Bells? Tell me?"

She bit her lip, hating that she couldn't break that damn habit, even after all this time. She thought she could avoid this…confrontation, at least for a few more hours.

She didn't want Jacob to know she wasn't the perfect Bella he imagined her to be. She was flawed and a lot of her didn't work the way she wanted it too.

"I'm broken Jake," she finally said. "I am not perfect Isabella Swan. I never was, and now? Ha, even less. A person doesn't have the kind of, " she took a deep breath, "relationships I have had and comes out normal on the other side…and that's just who I am now and I want to be perfect for you Jake, I want you to know I will never ever hurt you, ever."

She paused.

"But I am so fucking scared Jake, so scared that this," she motioned between them again, leaving her hand pressed against his heart, "will be taken away from me. I don't know what 'happily ever after' means, and I know, if I just, hold it in, you know, just…don't say a word, just live in this moment, just you and me, then I wont have to face what's out there Jake, I just don't. So please, don't make me say anything, don't make me label this, and don't make me say out loud how badly I want this to be real and forever…."

She hated the soft whimper she inadvertently let out. She wanted to scream at how stupid and naïve she sounded. She lowered her head and attempted to control herself, waiting on bated breath for Jacob's response.

* * *

Jacob sighed.

There it was.

The truth.

Albeit not exactly what he wanted to hear, but still the truth.

He held onto Bella tightly, kissing her head, rubbing circles on her back. He hated, HATED how fucked up she was, how Edward, how the Volturi, how HE himself had led to this fragile girl still scared of happiness.

Her exterior of worldliness, her smug responses...all a cover to how hurt she was, even after all this time; a testament to the pain of her running.

Jacob squeezed her tighter, raising her face to his, raining kisses all over her, kissing ever spot a tear fell.

"Bells," he said softly. "I want to tell you nothing will ever happen, but I know that's not true. You know by now me and you live in a less than normal world, and you just happen to be a part of. I can't ever promise you perfection, because that would be lying to you and I would never, ever do that Bells."

He kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"What I can promise you Bells, is this weekend, it will just be you and me. No one to hurt us, no one to keep us from each other. I will make you feel as beautiful, intelligent, and loved as you really are. You are not broken Bells, you just need a bit of tweaking." She smiled and Jacob continued.

"You need to remember what it feels like to rely on someone, to let someone else be there for you. Just give me this weekend, let me remind you what it feels like," he whispered softly.

Bella sniffled, and wrapped herself tighter around him, sighing into him. He felt her grinning against his skin.

"Promise?" she asked thru a yawn.

Jacob chuckled, and said, "I promise Bells."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- LOVERS! (my first AN got deleted :( ) **

**I am so sorry for the delay! Planning a wedding, living in PA and working in NY is taking a toll on this girl! **

**My sincerest apologies!**

**I thank you all, I read every single review and try my best to please you, my fantastic readers! Again from the bottom of my aching for Jacob heart, you are the reason I write, and will continue to write. I bow humbly and thank you always. **

**WOOT! I am in a community! AH! I almost died of excitement when I found out- ch-ch-check it out!**

.net/community/Jacob_Black_My_Jacob/66771/

**Onwards with this chapter! I absolutely love the way this came out! I had some longer parts planned, but as soon as I wrote that final sentence and read it...AH! It was like magic! I knew I had to end it right there!**

**Reviews are indeed love my darlings, I take every review, positive or negative, seriously! It makes my work that much better! **

**P.S. Twilight is not mine :( **Jacob knew just by the look of the sky that it was close to 6am. The edge of the horizon was just beginning to show signs of reds and gold's, a great fire waiting to be unleashed on the waning night sky.

* * *

Jacob sighed, feeling he himself had something hot and fiery inside of him, something waiting to just come out and devour the warm body nestled in his arms.

Bella had fallen asleep almost immediately following his, "I promise." He had placed her down as gently as he could, tucking the thin sheet tightly around her body, loving the soft slack of her mouth and the back and forth of her eyes under her paper thin lids. She looked completely and utterly peaceful, and Jacob had kissed her forehead tenderly before heading out on patrol.

He would circle back every so often, assuring himself that Bella was not only safe, but still nestled in his bed. He winced a little at the mental admitting of that being one of his reasons for checking back, but he quickly ignored it and decided he had done enough deep thinking and analyzing of the situation, at least for the moment.

Jacob had slipped back into the bed, damp, sweating a little bit as he curled himself around her, his front to her back. Everything was safe, quite, and serene that night, the Rez out of harms way for another night. Jacob let a little of the tension roll off him, taking deep breaths as he squeezed himself impossibly tight on the bed, discomfort the last thing on his mind. He usually found it hard to unwind after patrol, pacing a bit, running a little to relax enough to sleep…but this morning?

Jacob found his body was adjusting to bed quite nicely, especially since Bella was in it.

With a little murmur of gibberish, she had acknowledged his presence, pushing into him a bit, and grabbing his hand and putting it against her chest, sighing as she fell back into deep sleep.

Jacob couldn't help but stay up and watch her, even though he hadn't slept and the sun was beginning to rise.

Her hair was loose against his outstretched arm, long tendrils curling, inviting. He touched one, wrapping it around his finger, then let it go, watching it fold itself back into shape. He brushed a couple of strands back from her face, marveling at how young she looked sans makeup and in the first light of the day.

He looked down at her frame, and grinned at how sexy she was in his t-shirt; how it covered the boxer briefs he had given her, giving the illusion of wearing nothing but that. It had shifted, the large shirt, revealing a beautiful expanse of collarbone and shoulder. Jacob felt his mouth water as if he were thirsty, hungry.

Jacob had promised her a weekend of feeling beautiful and safe, and most importantly he had promised her a weekend of normality.

If touching her wasn't considered normal, he didn't know what was.

So Jacob proceeded to trace the line of her collarbone, following it to her shoulder, which he stroked with the inside of his palm, loving the smooth feel of her skin against the roughness of his.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against it. He moved her hair all to one side, exposing the line of her neck, which he had already explored but found he couldn't ignore. He licked his lips and breathed softly, watching her body respond with a shiver and goose bumps. He smiled like a little kid, marveling in his exploration of her body.

He ran his hand down to the hem of the shirt, lifting it up to the middle of her back, exposing the slope her side turned body created. It dipped in at her waist, flaring out into a grip-able hip. He could see the slightly raised skin on her side, skin that bore the word _Tixwali._ He smiled knowing it was there, knowing she did it with him in mind, knowing that she would forever be marked with something connected purely to him.

Jacob supported his head on his hand, looking out the window, wishing she would wake up to watch the sunrise with him. He kept his hand on her body, absorbing her calm energy right through her flesh, feeling himself grow calmer and sleepier, loving the gentle give of her next to him.

* * *

Bella felt him the minute he climbed into the bed.

It wasn't just the overwhelming heat, or the fact that this mattress was so small she would have noticed a fly landing on it…

It was just…Jacob…

It was him, his presence…

It felt like all the energy and static in the room had been displaced by his body, and all that was left was his scent and his soft breathing.

She had let him touch her, maintaining a guise of sleep. She didn't want to interrupt him, didn't want him to stop his tender ministrations.

Bella wasn't sure it was capable to be touched like this, innocently, yet passionately…to be touched not just with hands, but with a soul…

She felt him sigh heavily, squeezing her hip, right below where her tattoo was.

He stopped moving and Bella stretched, deciding it was time to alert him of her awake state.

She looked up at him over her shoulder.

She would never grow tired of looking at him, a face so beautiful it hurt sometimes to look him too deeply in the eyes. The small slivers of light coming in from the window made the bronze of his skin glow.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be awake," he whispered, pulling her shirt down quickly with a tidy little pat.

Bella smiled sleepily, yawning.

"I can't stay asleep when you're pawing at me," she said softly. "Big dumb wolf."

Jacob smiled, chuckling quietly.

"I can't help it when you're lying there helpless, it's the whole alpha male thing, don't judge me," he replied.

Bella yawned. She really should have just gone back to bed when she felt him come in.

"What time is it?"she asked. Jacob motioned to the window with his head.

"6ish? Sun's just about to rise," he replied. Bella sat up, twisting her hair over her shoulder haphazardly, leaning on one arm. She looked out the window, marveling at the just beginning tapestry of the sun rising.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Give me your hand," Jacob said, suddenly hopping off the bed. Bella turned to look at him, his body still glistening with morning dew from the tall grass outside the house. She sighed and turned, tucking her legs under her.

"Why?"

Jacob grinned, grabbing her and pulling her into a standing position. She half stumbled into his chest, the top of her head barely reaching his collarbone. She looked up at him now, hands against his hot, wet skin.

Jacob crouched down, brushing his lips against hers.

"Come with me," he said again, staring into her eyes. Bella watched as he brought his hand up to hers, linked their fingers, and brought it to his mouth, kissing it.

Bella nodded, knowing she could not, and would not deny Jacob anything he wanted. She felt so vulnerable after her little confession, and what was wrong in indulging him?

She sighed.

"Lead the way Jake," she finally said.

* * *

Jacob loved this time of morning.

His patrol was always filled with smells, and sounds, crunching twigs and leaves. Jacob enjoyed it, the wolf in him constantly sniffing, stopping, exploring.

But this?

This early morning light, this time, just before the forest quieted down, just before the Rez woke up…the stillness, the settling, the silence?

It was such a change, and this time always lulled Jacob to sleep.

But he would take this over sleep any day. The feel of Bella's hand nestled in his, practically dragging her out of the house. He watched her walking next to him, gingerly tip toeing, eyes on the ground, trying her best to avoid stepping on anything.

"Bells?" he asked.

"Queen of injury, just trying to spare us," she explained as she blushed and maneuvered her leg over a piece of driftwood.

Jacob squeezed her hand tighter.

"Just follow me, you wont step on anything, and I wont let you fall, ok?" he said with a smile. Bella looked at him, and for a minute, he thought he had said the wrong thing as he swore he saw tears in her eyes.

She just shrugged finally though, smiling, "My pull for destruction is stronger than you."

Jacob laughed again and pulled her closer to him, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"So little faith Bells," he said with a quick squeeze.

They continued to walk, Bella leaning on him as he led her safely through the various things that could lead to her injury. They finally broke thru the brush, and into a spread of dusty grey driftwood, logs, and shells washed up on First Beach.

As soon as she saw, she looked up at Jacob and smiled. He grinned back.

"Nothing like watching a sunrise here," he said. He walked further out, Bella stopping behind him.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"It's so cold, where are we going?"

Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Seriously Bells?"

Bella sighed. "Fine, fine…" she muttered as Jacob dragged her nearer to the edge of the water. He stopped right before the water could splash over their feet, just coming in close enough to wet the sand before being pulled back in. The sun was a little higher now, the colors becoming more vibrant.

Jacob plopped down on the sand, motioning for Bella to sit in between his legs. She looked at him with a smile, the sun lighting her hair red. She kneeled down and crawled into the space his legs created. She nestled back, head pressing into Jacob's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

Jacob hoped she felt how deep that squeeze was, felt the passion in which he wanted to help her feel "fixed." He wished to wrap his arms around her emotionally, for now, he would use these stolen moments of normalcy, of intimacy, of nothing but him and her and the things that brought joy to make her feel safe.

"Jacob, this is just…" he heard her whisper as she shifted, leaning to the side so she could look at him. "Jacob, this is beautiful…"

Jacob nodded, brushing a hair off her forehead, looking her straight in the eyes.

"It is," he said with a small smile. Bella blushed.

"Thank you Jake, for bringing me here," she said. "I don't think I have ever seen a sunrise like this before."

Jacob nodded. "I know, nothing in the world can come close to a sunrise on First Beach, just before the clouds set in…the whole sky looks like its on fire, right?"

"It really does," she replied, taking his hand into hers. She kissed his knuckles, leaning back into the space between his arm and chest, staring with wonder at the scene unfolding.

Jacob caressed her cheek, running the pad of his thumb over the apple of it, down to the line of her jaw. She turned back to him, smiling. She leaned forward, a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am sorry Jake," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For last night, for everything...for being so damn fucked up in the head," she replied, looking away from him.

Jacob grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Bells,please. Enough, ok?" he said forcefully. "I know I for one, am done with the harsh words, and the what ifs and all the doubt. Just, be here with me. ..Lets just be on the beach, lets just enjoy this sunrise, lets just _be_….ok? I don't need to hear you love me, I don't need to hear you want me, I don't need to hear you promise to stay with me forever." Jacob took a deep breath.

"I just need you to tell me, that you are here, with me, right now," he finally said. Bella bit her lip, wiping away a tear.

"I am here Jake, I have never been more here than I am now," she said softly.

Jacob nodded, brushing all the wind swept hair away from her face. He grabbed her face in his hands, marveling at how she was dwarfed by their size. He kissed her deeply, almost too roughly, pressing his lips so forcefully against hers he felt the shape of her teeth. She let out a little whimper, adjusting herself to him, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her little body into his.

Bella moved one hand onto the back of his head and pressed her fingers into his scalp, sending little waves of electricity right down his neck. Jacob groaned, nipping her lips and moving both hands down to her waist, squeezing tightly as she kissed him back with equal passion and force.

Jacob paused then, before they got out of hand once more. He pulled her away from him a little bit, marveling at the halo the sun behind her cast.

"Bells, this never gets us anywhere good," he said, his voice sounding foreign to him, too husky, too deep, and way too lusty.

Bella sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, then pulling her hair back, holding it away from her face.

She turned, looking over her shoulder at the sunrise.

"I know," she said softly. "But…" she paused. "I don't want to stop Jake."

She let her hair go and turned to him again.

"The moment I saw you all I wanted to do was touch you," she began slowly. "I think the fact that you didn't put your hands on me immediately hurt me more than you screaming and telling me to beat it." She smiled, looking down at her hands.

"Being this close to you, being this near to you, it makes me ache Jake. Its pain to not be touching you every five minutes, its pain to not feel the heat of you under me, next to me, burning the tips of my fingers."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly put a finger on his mouth.

"Let me say this please, before I loose my courage," Bella said. Jacob nodded and let her continue.

"I came here to speak, and to reconnect, but its like, I can't. I am obsessed with touching you. Its like, if I don't feel you on me, I feel…like just, bursting! Do you know what that feels like? Trying to control myself?"

" You are right in front of me Jake, and my mind, my heart, my body is screaming for you, and I wanted to respect you, I wanted to, to take thing slow, and give this the chance it needs, this…this, _thing_ between you and I…but I can't. I can't even focus, I can't breath without smelling you, tasting you in my …"

Before she could say another word, Jacob pounced, pushing her back into the sand as he leaned forward, pinning her hands above her head, sinking into the soft sand as he devoured her mouth.

He kissed her neck, "God Bells," her chin, "I wanted you," her nose, " I wanted you always," he kissed her bottom lip, "I just. I wanted to" he bit her softly, "do right by you…"

Bella sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist, sprawled under him.

"Jake, please, no more talking" she whispered. "I love you."

Jacob froze.

His entire body went rigid.

"What?" he asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip, staring at him underneath her lashes. "I love you Jake, please…just…please?"

That was when it hit him, hit him like a freight train with no brakes.

He always thought the world would stop, shift, tilt, end.

He thought that this little slip of a beautiful woman underneath him would fill his entire system, flood and drown him.

It was the complete opposite.

In that moment of time, everything became clearer. The rays of the sun became almost too red, too orange, too gold, searing the edges of his vision with their brightness. The scents of the water, the fish flittering under the surface, and the shells on the shore filling his nostrils and his lungs. His ears picked up every single noise, the crackling of the air, crabs scurrying across sand…

And there was her.

Everything he had ever found beautiful about Bella Swan was suddenly magnified.

He could see every delicate imperfection, the tiny flecks of lighter brown in her eyes…Jacob could smell her so strongly, sweet, tangy, prickling the very tip of his nose, crawling into him and settling down in the pit of his lungs so that every intake of air was filled with Bella, Bella, Bella. His body felt pulled, pulled in by the space surrounding hers, his muscles stretching, yearning to move him to her.

His heart felt stolen and stilled, and all his brain continued to yell at him was "you belong to her" and in that instant, it was very clear, that Jacob Black had imprinted.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- Hello my lovelies!**

**I am FLOORED by the response Jacob's imprinting got, and honored that some of you had never ever reviewed (Daniellebfunny ) and took the time to share your thoughts with me. To my loyal readers, you guys know who you are: words cannot ever explain how thankful I am to have readers like you. you guys are amazing and I don't think I can tell you enough how much I love you! ::big hug!::**

*****I should have disclaimered that I took some liberties with the imprinting, and will most likely do so with some elements of the Twilight world, however it will never be anything too crazy, at least I don't think so.**

**I won't yap much on this one, I think this chapter should speak for itself, except to tell you, the ..lets just say the persistent blockage has been cleared.**

**Enjoy and reviews are love!**

**P.S. I don't own nuthin'!**

**P.P.S. NewMoonFan, this one's for you ;)**

**P.P.S. Don't forget to check out this awesome community! .net/community/Jacob_Black_My_Jacob/66771 )**

* * *

Well then, Bella thought. So much for keeping the ol' mouth shut.

Things had been going splendidly…it was actually _perfect_, and that was a word that Bella used very, very loosely.

The mood was romantic…a beautiful sunrise, early morning, not a soul around and they were on First Beach… how much more fitting did it get than that?

Jacob had her pinned oh so wonderfully underneath him and then…

She had to go and say it, had to blurt out I love you.

Bella sighed as she looked up at him, the man she had waited four long, lonely years to hear, touch, feel, and taste again. She waited, holding her breath as she expected his next move. He had paused as soon as the words escaped her betraying lips, completely still as he stared down at her with a look she had never ever seen, a look that made her nervous and worried and scared all at once.

"Bells…I…" he began, blinking slowly as if snapping out of a daze.

Bella swallowed hard, biting her lip, furrowing her brows as she tried to formulate an excuse.

She sighed, and realized it was no use.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know that was the stupidest thing I could have said, cause here we are and were about to, well I don't know, maybe we were about to…well, the point is," she paused and breathed deeply again. "I know we were supposed to take it slow, and start from the beginning and all that romantic shit that normal people do but I can't be normal Jake… I can't even PRETEND to be normal because I love you, and I want you and it seems I can't separate the two because my body wants to love you as much as my heart and my mind and soul does…"

She paused.

"So I'm sorry again, I told you I was completely messed up Jake," she finally said.

He just looked at her again, that strange, funny, intense gaze.

His eyes looked golden in the light of the sun.

Bella waited, waited for him to say something, to tell her that she was indeed out of her damn mind and that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

Instead he remained silent, leaning down and breathing into the side of her face. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered, "I am going to make you mine Bella Swan, every. Single. Part. Of. You."

* * *

Jacob tried his best to compose himself but nothing could squish the million and one things bubbling up inside of him as he tried his best to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

He attempted to think, attempted to recite tribal poems his Dad had forced down his throat, all in attempts to clear his head. An attempt to perhaps attribute the little episode to a weird, I love Bella moment?

But even as he did that, even as he tried his very best to control and compose himself, he found himself opening his mouth and telling Bella exactly what he wanted.

Which obviously, was her.

Jacob wanted to run into the water, to rip all his clothing off and let the coldness snap him out of it, but he knew, deep down he knew, that _this_ was it. There was no negating what he had just, and continued, to feel. Even with how he was now, Bella pressed underneath him, hands above her head in surrender, he felt empty, as if it wasn't enough of her, as if he needed more of everything that pertained to her. He wanted to soak himself in her, feel her in every way imaginable.

He felt jittery, buzzed, and alive…

Nothing in his entire life had felt like this, a feeling even more real than when he controlled his phasing for the first time.

Jacob wanted to say something beautiful and poignant. He wanted Bella to know that something HUGE had just happened but he couldn't. He couldn't get his Bella obsessed brain to formulate words that weren't nc-17 and his body was only making it worse, itching and trembling as he tried to NOT obey what every single organ of his was telling him to do and even as he fought it, fought it with every ounce of sanity he had left, he blurted out exactly that: blurted out to her that he wanted her and would most certainly have her.

If this was what imprinting was about, then good grief did everyone bullshit him when they described it! There was nothing that could have prepared him for this…the crisp, heightened senses, the uncontrollable need for her…

And so Jacob, with a deep trembling breath of air, prepared to let his body take over and make Bella completely his own.

* * *

Bella couldn't breath, and for some strange reason, didn't want to.

She felt if she did, the bubble would burst and Jacob would come to the realization that she was not worth making his, and that he would be nuts, absolutely nuts to do anything more than some heavy petting.

But it was suddenly clear that his intentions were real because Jacob Black was kissing her, kissing her harder than any time before, squeezing her wrists so tight it almost hurt. He was fire against her mouth, desire, raw and primal as he bit hard. Bella whimpered under him, arching her body against him as he pulled her lower lip into his mouth, his kisses long and wet.

Jacob could not stop kissing her. He knew he was being brutal, biting her lip so hard he faintly tasted blood. It didn't stop him though, not in the least. In fact, it made him need her even more, his sense so crisp he could practically hear her body responding to him, hear the adrenaline flowing openly through her veins, her skin electrified with endorphins.

It felt almost like a release how intensely her body responded to his.

Jacob moved down, leaving a trail of hot, moist kisses as he went to her neck, right where her jugular pulsed, and he bit hard, sucking her skin into his mouth, pulling back as he watched the skin bruise and swell. It made him growl fiercely and loudly and he felt Bella's breath catch sexily in her throat.

"I can't get enough of your taste Bells," he said into her mouth.

He leaned back slightly, staring down at her as he continued to hold her hands above her head, stroking her thigh slowly, feeling savage and earthly.

"Is this ok Bells?" he asked, and when she merely looked at him, stuttering out an "I…I…" with unfocused eyes, Jacob knew it was more than ok.

"You feel amazing," he breathed into her lips, his hand dangerously close to the edge of where the boxers she was wearing ended.

Jacob didn't know what the hell he was doing, or where in the world the words he was muttering were coming from, but he did not care, nor did he care to stop and figure it out.

* * *

Bella needed to touch him.

She knew she should let him do this at his own pace, but she couldn't. He was giving off this power, this feeling of abandonment and lust and Bella was finding herself drowning in the waves crashing off of his heated body.

It was dizzying and maddening to feel him almost there, so close to where her body was screaming for him to be.

"Please Jake, let me touch you," she whispered, squirming under his weight. Jacob looked at her, his eyes ablaze. He slowly let her hands go and Bella immediately wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down into the sand with her, crashing his face into hers as she practically groaned with pleasure into his mouth. Jacob sat back, pulling her up with him, her legs falling naturally on either side of him, straddling him.

Bella felt mad, kissing him fiercely as she dragged her hands up and down the smooth and hard planes of his chest. She felt his nipples, soft against her palms, and without thinking, she brought her face down, kissing his collarbone, then further to his chest bone, his pecs, finally dragging her teeth across one of his nipples, squealing when he let out another growl and threw her back down in the sand, bringing her hands up over her head once more.

Bella gasped and Jacob grinned, slow and hard.

"My turn," he said.

* * *

Jacob brought his hand up under her shirt, caressing the skin of her belly, stroking up the sides, feeling every single rib as he finally let his hand come to rest on her breast. She was soft, and pliant, her nipples aroused under his touch. He squeezed her breast, and she arched against him, biting her lip, eyes closed. The sight alone caused a surge of blood to rush thru him, straight down to where things could not possibly be any harder. He knew he had to get a hold of himself, or at least make it back to their room before he mauled her right there in the sand.

He stood up quickly, grabbing her hands and pulling her up into him. She instinctively wrapped her legs as best she could around his waist, kissing anywhere she could reach, his shoulders, his chest, his cheek and chin.

"My room?" he asked between kisses.

Bella pulled back, looking at him with heavy lids.

"Yes please," she answered softly.

* * *

Bella pressed her face against Jacobs's chest as he practically flew back to the house. She loved the almost too hot temperature of his skin against her cheek, the pounding of his heart so close she felt every pump of blood…More than anything she loved the feeling of protection, of love, of want…every emotion rushing off onto her, drenching her completely.

Jacob had always been nothing but open with how he felt, a stark contrast to the stoic nothing that was Edward.

But this?

This was different. It was like his flesh was alive with every thought in his brain and Bella was absorbing them just by the touch of their skin.

And then before she could think anymore, she was being laid back gently on the too small bed that was Jacob's.

It suddenly was perfectly sized as he laid himself down next to her, propped up one arm, glowing as the dawn's rays dampened the entire room with a yellow glow.

He traced the outline of her profile, down her chin and neck.

"Hi," he said with a little smirk, his voice low, whispering as if speaking any louder would shatter the moment.

She grinned.

"Hi," she said back, voice just as hushed.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," he said with a smile. Bella blushed.

"You're just saying that 'cause I let you play with my boobs," she whispered with a little laugh.

Jacob chuckled.

"Shut up," he said.

Bella grinned up at him, feeling delirious and drunk.

"Make me," she replied.

Jacob smiled that slow lazy grin, the one that Bella always felt punched in the face by. He slid his hands underneath her back, pulling her into a seated position.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lifted her arms over her head, trailing his fingers over them, down her sides to the hem of the t-shirt she wore.

Bella's heart was pounding as he paused there, hands gripping the edge of the shirt so tight she looked down and saw the whites against his knuckles. He looked down with her and grinned goofily, then cocked his head to the side.

Bella licked her lips and nodded slowly.

"I've waited so long for this Bella," he said, his voice barely audible. Bella sighed, her breath trembling out of her.

"Me too," she responded.

* * *

Jacob slowly began to lift the shirt up, until he pulled it off completely, tossing it behind him.

His vision became blurry around the edges and all he could see, all his brain could take to look at was this…this human… this girl that in one quick second had become the beginning and end of his existence. She had always been everything to him, but this, this was it. She was it. There was no trying to ever forget her again, no trying to put her in the past.

Jacob belonged to her fully and undoubtedly and no matter where the rest of their story went he knew he would die for her willingly, even with the nagging thought that these precious moments would be fleeting.

She sat there, biting her lips, arms to her side, hair tumbling over her, covering her bare chest, looking pale and ivory, even with the sun coloring everything.

Bella was unaware of anything going on in Jacob's mind, unaware that his soul had gone right ahead and married hers, whether she had wanted it to or not.

Jacob leaned forward, brushing her mouth with his in a soft kiss as he leaned her back on the bed. He adjusted so that he rested on top of her again, staring down at her, his body nestled in between hers, arms holding up his weight.

He kissed her slowly, tongue dancing with hers as she ran her hands up and down his back. Jacob loved the feel of her bare skin against his, so cool against the fire that was burning through him.

He kept one hand aside her head, by her ear, cupping her face tenderly as he continued to kiss her, loving her swollen red lips.

His other hand wandered, explored all the skin on display for him; fingers down her collarbone, clavicle, over the two mounds of flesh begging to be touched. He followed his hands path with his open mouth, tasting her on his tongue, letting his mouth stop at her nipple. He kissed it softly, running the flat of his tongue over it in one motion, nearly passing out when he heard the soft whimper arise from Bella's throat. He looked up, catching her eyes as she stared at him, her chest rising and falling with each hard intake of breath.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

She nodded.

Jacob groaned and pulled back, moving his hands further down her body. He shifted so that he was sitting on his haunches, marveling at her form sprawled on his bed. He kissed her sides, her belly button, stopping just briefly to bite the soft, fragrant skin right above the boxers.

It was so close to her center, and Jacob found his savage side bubbling to the surface, coaxed out by the primal smell of her need. He tried to ignore it and continued placing kisses all over her skin, savoring every inch that he could, her taste intoxicating. He nibbled the inside of both her thighs, down to her calves, pausing to kiss the arch of her foot, eliciting a sweet little giggle.

"Too much?" he asked with a grin.

Bella smiled, "Never too much with you Jake, ever."

* * *

Bella looked at him, stopping to savor this moment of time, this moment of perfection.

She was sitting almost completely naked in his bed, in his room, in JACOB's room…and he looked so damn cute and smug, sitting there grinning like an idiot with her foot in his massive paw of a hand.

She wanted to cry and wanted to tell him to hurry up and slow down all at the same time.

Instead she opted to sit up, gently pulling her foot out of his hand. She crawled into him, wrapping herself around him, their legs and arms tangled as she pulled them back into the mattress, both of them grinning as the bed squeaked and complained. She felt her bare chest against his, the heat spreading through her rib cage. Jacob kissed the tip of her nose.

"How am I doing?" he asked smiling.

Bella smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair back off his forehead. She absently began running her hands through it.

"You are perfect Jake," she whispered. "Everything about this is perfect."

Jacob smiled, that funny look in his eyes once more. "Bells?"

"Yes Jake?"

"You know that I love you right?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied, leaning up to kiss him, loving whatever it was radiating in his piercing eyes.

"Well, seriously, I don't think I can drag this out any longer Bells," he finally said.

Bella paused, her fingers tangled in his thick hair, her brow furrowed, cocking her head at him.

"Hmm?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "I want this to be perfect for you Bells, but its like sensory overload over here," he replied, all seriousness on his face.

Bella threw her head back on the pillow and laughed loudly.

Jacob kind of grinned, chuckling himself.

"You think that's funny?" he asked, reaching down and tickling her sides.

Bella laughed and tried to squirm.

She attempted to punch him on his chest, laughing the entire time, finally stopping when he paused, staring down at her.

"I want to make you mine Bells, I meant it," he whispered.

Bella sighed and touched his cheek.

"Then just do it Jake, please," she said. "I waited four years for this…don't make me wait any longer. We can think tomorrow, or later, but now…let's just…lets just _feel_ each other…"

* * *

And just like that, it was as if some flood gate had opened between the two of them, as if Jacob had been waiting, waiting for those words that would push him over the edge of his own self control. Every part of his body, not just his most obvious one, was throbbing with want for.

Jacob kissed her frantically, hissing into her mouth when he felt her hands sliding down his chest, gripping his sides as she moved her lower body up into his. She was undulating under him, pressing her center into his as if trying to evaporate the thin fabric between them.

Bella frantically gripped Jacob's sweats, tugging at them, trying to get them down off his hips. She was not thinking anymore, all she wanted was him, naked, on her.

She couldn't budge the pants thanks to his body being completely flushed to hers.

"Off," she mumbled against his mouth.

Jacob shot up off the bed, standing over her.

"You first," he said.

He grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. Bella watched as he hooked his hands into the boxers he had given her to wear and with the most leisurely of movements, slid them down her legs and tossed them on the floor.

Her instinct was to cover up, to flip over and hide, yet, for some reason she didn't.

She lay there, blushing furiously as Jacob admired her, eyes hungrily roaming her body. She felt beautiful and perfect, not a trace of awkwardness in her.

Jacob had to get out of his pants right that instant.

Seeing Bella…

Oh lord seeing Bella…naked…completely. She was a goddess, a vision, an angel..every word used to describe the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

He felt his penis was going to rip out of his sweats if he didn't get them down now.

And so he did, not even thinking twice about easing Bella into seeing his member.

He stood and stepped out of his sweats.

And there was Bella, half sitting up, eyes wide, mouth slightly open as she stared at him.

"You're perfect," she whispered.

Jacob said nothing, just walked over to her, pressing his finally completely naked body against hers into the bed.

He kissed her, hands roaming over her body, stroking her belly, letting his hand trail further and further until he was there, in between her soft, pale thighs, hands trembling over her most private of parts.

Bella was panting under him, hands clutching at his shoulders.

Jacob kissed her open lips, groaning into her as he slid his fingers over, her center hot to even his touch. She felt soft, warm, and so wet. He loved how her thighs parted as if of their own accord, letting him explore her further. He let his fingers dance over, stroking her, gliding over her moist skin, trembling as he passed his thumb over her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Bella gasped.

"Ohmygod," she breathed out in one word.

Jacob removed his hand from her, looking into her eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, slick with her want, and licked it.

"You taste amazing everywhere Bella Swan," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her, her essence now all over his lips and tongue. She responded greedily, as turned on and fascinated as him.

He stopped kissing her though when he felt her small hands in between them, sliding down his stomach and pausing right above where his erection was.

"My turn?" she asked softly. Jacob nodded, and let his head fall onto the bed beside her head, groaning as he felt her take a tentative touch on him, her fingers gently running up and down his length, fingernails just grazing his balls.

She wrapped her hand around him then, her thumb flicking across the head of his penis, causing a shiver to run through him. "You are killing me Bells," he murmured into the mattress. He felt her body tremble with a small laugh as she squeezed him harder and gasped when his erection twitched in response.

"I think you can take the time to explore it later," he whispered. "I need you right now."

Bella pouted, experimentally stroking him twice. Jacob closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and looking at her angrily, lustily.

"Bells," he warned. "Don't"

* * *

Bella didn't want to let go of the soft, hard smoothness that was Jacob. She felt bold and brazen, but obeyed with a smile when he warned her, her body responding to his voice immediately. She inched herself further up on the bed, eyes locked with his. He lifted himself onto the mattress on all fours and crawled almost, the bones in his shoulders arching beautifully under his bronzed skin. He looked savage, wolf like, his eyes glowing and his skin glistening. He crawled over her completely, his body between hers, her legs falling on either side of his hips.

She was breathing so hard, she couldn't control it.

She was scared, anxious and ready.

She had never given herself to anyone.

Ever.

She knew she could have, should have with Edward, the man she would marry.. but he kept telling her no and telling her no and next thing she knew the want was all wrapped up under the need to fight someone who rejected her constantly…

And then she had left him forever…

How fitting that it came down to her and Jacob?

His body was fire, and he was there, hovering over her.

She could feel the heaviness of his penis just above her center, its weight resting against her, hot and heavy.

She ran her hands down his spine, loving the dip of his of his lower back, smooth as it flared out into his rear.

She gripped him there tightly, a small, shy smile spreading across her face.

"You are trouble Bella Swan," he growled.

"Mmmhmm," she responded, fingers roaming all over him.

Jacob closed his eyes, pausing, his body still above hers.

"Bella I need to be inside you right now," he said finally. "Like right, fucking, now."

* * *

Jacob gritted his teeth, and moved his hips slowly, aligning the tip of his penis to Bella's slick entrance. He groaned, just the feel of it, so welcoming to his body, was going to make him lose control all over her. He took a deep breath, and let it slide in just a little, letting just the tip of his erection glide into her.

He gasped out loud, feeling nothing but tightness. He paused, looking down at her.

"Bells?" he asked softly.

She was flushed completely, trembling as she whispered, "Just do it, please."

Jacob nodded, needing no more persuasion, and grabbing her hips tightly, thrust into her in one fast stroke.

He immediately leaned down, drinking the squeal of pain that erupted from Bella's mouth with his. He held on to her hips, caressing her skin as he tried not to move, trying to let her accommodate to his size.

He tried to ignore the feeling of being nestled in the warmth and throbbing moisture of Bella. It felt perfect, as if her body was made to welcome his, as if their parts were always meant to be joined. If Jacob had his way, and he knew he would, she would never, ever let anybody else come inside her.

"S'ok?" he whispered into her ear. Bella nodded, deep shaky breaths.

"Mhmmm" she murmured, squirming experimentally. They both gasped at the friction it created. Jacob bit her lip.

"Let me try…" he whispered and slowly pulled himself out of her, only to slide back in with a satisfying slap of his skin against hers, his balls fully nestled against her body. Bella arched her back and let out a sigh.

"Omygod Jake…" she moaned huskily.

Jacob grinned, pulling her more tightly against him, her little hip bones pressing into his. He slid his hands under her, cupping her exquisite bottom in his hands; squeezing her roughly .He slid out of her again, then slowly, inch by painful inch slid back in. He did this again, and again, loving the look on Bella's face as she lost herself completely to him. Her mouth was open, and her cheeks were red, so red it looked like she had run a marathon. She was moaning softly, so softly if he had been anything but a wolf, he wouldn't have heard it. But there it was, the sounds of pleasure coming from the woman he had waited his whole life to love.

Jacob groaned, feeling himself getting harder inside of her as the realization sincerely hit him.

He kissed the side of her face, her closed eyelids and she opened them slowly, unfocused, completely wrapped up in the moment.

"Look at me," he said, his voice pure male and pure Alpha.

Bella nodded and bit her lip, never wavering, staring at him with her wide hazy eyes.

It drove Jacob over the edge and he began to thrust into her with deep long strokes, feeling her body clench and unclench, responding to his frantic pumps. He held her tightly, fingertips bruising the skin of her ass, pushing her up into him as he slammed into her repeatedly, the sounds of skin against skin egging him on, luring out the passion and lust he felt inside. He moved one hand onto her lower back, raising her just so his erection hit her right there where it mattered most. He watched her face immediately go slack as he felt his cock hit her innermost walls, a flood of warmth and wetness drenching him. Bella went slack, her head falling back, her eyes closing immediately. Jacob bit her shoulder and her eyes shot open.

"I said look at me," he growled. Bella barely nodded, biting her lip so hard he could see the blood rising to the surface, could smell it almost as much as he could smell their bodies.

He grinded his pubic bone into her clit, her moans becoming louder.

"Shit," he hissed, now pounding into her with no rhythm, merely trying to get them both there, to that climax that he knew his body and hers so desperately needed. His thrusts were short, controlled. He felt her begin to pant, and say his name, and he felt her body beginning to quiver and shake, inside and out.

"Jake," she said. "Jake, ohmygod, Jake…"

Jacob gritted his teeth, and pushed into her harder, feeling himself swell as her legs spread even more, welcoming him, dragging him closer to his release.

He thrust once, twice, three times into her and suddenly he felt it, felt her body clamp down ridiculously hard on him as she screamed his name into his ear, her fingernails dug completely into his shoulders. Her body flowed, trembling as she came, her back raising her body up to his in abandonment. Jacob practically roared, his own release coming violently as he arched himself into her, pushing into her so hard he nearly slammed her into the headboard, his penis pulsing within her as he let himself go completely, feeling himself shatter into a million pieces, his body completely and wholly joined with Bella's.

Jacob immediately slumped over her, knowing full well he was squishing her. He needed to catch his breath, all energy gone.

"Mmmmfff" he heard after a few minutes. Bella was pawing at his chest.

"So…heavy…"

Jacob laughed and lifted himself up, kissing her all over face. She returned his kisses, both their breaths heavy, bodies sticky with the sheen of sweat. She touched his cheek tenderly, stroking.

"Hi," she murmured.

Jacob smiled, touching his nose to hers.

"Hi," he replied.

"Did we really just do that?" she whispered.

Jacob nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yea we did," he replied.

Bella nodded.

"Wow," she said softly.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "I know," he said. "Wow."

Bella sighed.

"It was always meant to be you, wasn't it?" she asked, voice barely audible.

Jacob shrugged, soft kisses along her shoulders, his erection growing soft inside of her.

"Sure felt like it to me," he replied.

Bella just nodded faintly, smiling up at him.

"You should really get off me you big oaf," she said.

Jacob chuckled. "Get what you want and you are done with me?"

She kissed him, "Never done with you Jake," she replied. "You are just a man beast and you just had your way with me and you are just too damn heavy."

Jacob laughed, kissing her slow and deep.

"That was more perfect than anything I have ever experienced in my life Bells," he said.

Bella smiled. "I know, I cant even..it was like…like we were parts of a whole, ya know?"

Jacob nodded.

"I don't think I can ever not do this again Bells," he said seriously. "Where does that leave us? This?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know Jake, but lets just, enjoy this, right now? Mk?"

Jacob nodded, knowing it would never ever be left at that, at least not with him knowing he had imprinted on her, knowing that she was more than just Bella to him, had always been, but now, his body, his mind, the legends….everything confirmed it. Bella was meant to be his always.

"I should get you cleaned up," he said finally.

"Mhm," she agreed, stretching her body like a cat. "Jacob?"

He turned to her, towel in hand. "Yes Bells?"

"I love you," she said.

Jacob pulled her up, Bella laughing as her legs wobbled beneath her.

"Oh geez, I feel like spaghetti," she said. Jacob grinned and wrapping the towel around her, scooped her up into his arms.

She chuckled, "You spoil me."

He laughed, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"Only cause I love you," he said. She smiled.

"To the bathroom, he who spoils me," she commanded.

Jacob laughed.

"I am taking you to the shower, naked, and we just had sex," he said. "I waited all my life to bone you Bells, you think its just gonna be a shower?"

Bella laughed loudly, punching him hard in the chest.

"PIG!" she screamed. Jacob hoisted her up over his shoulder, smacking her towel clothed ass roughly.

"You love it!" he responded and dragged her into the bathroom, smiling to himself and knowing that nothing could ever, ever take this moment away from him and her.

Ever.


End file.
